


Adventures of NCIS Special Agent Jenno Getz

by Jenno



Category: Casualty (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Holby City, NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, The Bull, The Sentinel
Genre: Arguements, Camera usage, Drone usage, Filming, Hugs, Hypnosis, Lone Wolf, Minor Injuries, Multi, Pranks, RC car usage, Team Bonding, Team Building, Team Therapy, Team activities, Therapy, YouTube, paint, speaking in Italian, trampoline youtube event
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 40,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenno/pseuds/Jenno
Summary: I do not own the majority of these characters since they are either from Tv shows , Books or Youtubers I like.





	1. Character List for Adventures of NCIS Special Agent Jenno Getz Update coming soon

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the majority of these characters since they are either from Tv shows , Books or Youtubers I like.

DC NCIS TEAM  
Leon Vance : Director of NCIS  
Jethro Gibbs : Team Leader of MCRT  
Tony Dinozzo : Senior Field Agent / Profiler / Senitel to DR & DBP / SMP  
Dr Jenno Getz : Special Agent / Profiler / Senitel to BS / SMP / Youtube Partner with Alex / Troll Squad Leader / Jenno Style Gaming YT Channel / Troll Squad Gaming & Vlogs YT Channels / senior mod on Skycade server / new Overwatch head designer  
Stan Burley : Special Agent  
Tim Mcgee : Special Agent  
Ziva David : Probationary Agent  
Abby Sciuto : Lab tech for MCRT  
Dr Ducky Mallard : Autopsy Lead  
Dr Jimmy Palmer : Ducky’s assistant

NCIS LA TEAM  
Hetty Lange : Operations Manager  
G Callen : Team Lead / Senitel to SH / SMP  
Sam Hanna : Senior Field Agent / Guide to GC / SMP  
Kensi Blye : Special Agent / Senitel to MD / SMP  
Marty Deeks : Special Agent / Guide to KB / SMP  
Blair Sandburg : Special Agent / Guide to JG / SMP  
Mike Renko : Special Agent / Undercover Expert / Lead Agent for new LA team  
Nate Getz : Special Agent / Psychologist / Online Guide / SMP  
Nell Jones : Field agent / Tech expert / Guide to EB / SMP  
Eric Beale : Tech expert / Senitel to NJ / SMP

BONDI NCIS TEAM GYM / TEAM BUILDING HELPERS STAFF  
Steve Mcgarrett : Team Lead / Senitel to DW / SMP  
Danno Williams : Deputy Team Leader / Guide to SM / SMP  
Chin : Special Agent / Guide to K / SMP  
Kono : Special Agent / Tech expert / SMP  
Chase Mcgarrett : Special Agent / Online Guide / SMP / Troll Squad 

FBI TEAM  
Tobias Fornell : Team Leader  
Ron Sacks : Senior Field Agent  
Dr Jason Bull : Special Agent / Psychologist / Jenno’s BF / Online Guide / SMP / Troll Squad  
Sky Hale : Special Agent / Troll Squad 

BAU TEAM  
Aaron Hotch : Team Lead  
Derek Morgan : Joint Senior Field Agent with Emily  
Dr Spencer Reid : Special Agent  
Dave Rossi : Special Agent / Guide to TD & DBP  
JJ : Head Press Liaison  
Emily : Joint Senior Field Agent with Emily

THE SENTINEL STAFF  
Jim Ellison : Senitel to AJ / Smile More Pride Leader  
AJ : Guide to JE / Smile More Pride Leader  
Kyle : Senitel to S / SMP / LA S & G Centre Director  
Scott : Guide to K / SMP / LA S & G Centre Director

CAMP STAFF  
Dr Brad Pitt : Lead medical staff , Guide to DR & TD / SMP  
Emma Ingham : Nurse , Brad’s work partner  
Dr Luc Hemingway : Medical staff / Guide to EH / SMP  
Eddi Hemingway : Nurse / Senitel to LH / SMP  
Dr Ben Harding : Camp Psychologist / Online Guide / SMP  
Andrew : Camp Leader / Troll Squad  
Austin : Team Building Leader / Troll Squad / Livestream’s Overwatch with Jenno

Outsider’s / Youtuber’s  
Brizzy : Hypnotist / Comic artist  
Jon : Hypnotherapist / Married to Rachel / Guide to R / SMP  
Rachel : Psychologist / Married to J / Senitel to J / SMP  
Alex : Hypnotist / Jenno’s closest friend / Online Guide / Youtube Partner with Jenno / Minecraft S Developer / Troll Squad Member / Posts videos & Livestreams on Troll Squad Channel  
Blade H : Jenno’s Deputy Head Admin / Minecraft Expert / Troll Squad member / Posts videos on Troll Squad Channel for all  
Ben A : Jenno’s Head Admin / Modded Minecraft Expert / Schedules for Gaming Channel content & Posts Troll Squad Gaming & Vlogs videos for all / Troll Squad member  
Jake : Newest member of Troll Squad / head of Overwatch / close friends with Jenno / standing offer for Jenno to join overwatch designer team / Jenno’s overwatch training partner , Livestream’s overwatch witrh Jenno , Nick and Austin.  
Jerome : Nice posture , good friends with whole troll squad , nickname Bacca / stranding offer for Jenno to be apart of new gaming series.  
Nick : overwatch deputy head designer , good friend of Jenno and Jake , Jenno’s overwatch training partner when not solo training with Jake , server owner with Doni , youtube gamer , Livestreams Overwatch with Jenno.  
Atwood Family / Friends : Roman / Britt family , Chase family , Country , Brian , The Dudeson’s.  
All have own youtube channels or apart of Roman’s one.  
Doni : youtube gamer , owner of preformium server along with Nick , mod on Skycade , good friends with Nick , Jenno and Jake , member of overwatch design team , occassional Livestreams and Videos with Jenno  
Jack : owner of Skycade server , good friends with Jenno , Doni and Nick , the one who made Jenno senior mod on his server , occasional videos or Livestreams with Jenno.  
Welsh Alex : youtube gamer , Admin on Skycade server , Jenno’s go to person when needing help to build on Skycade server and help with video’s or livestreams on the server when Jack , Doni and Nick are not available. 

Colorado Base Team  
Jack O Neill : Lead of Colorado Base  
John Sheppard : Team Leader of SOT = Special Operations Team  
Rodney Mckay : Chief Scientist of SOT  
Ronon : Survival expert of SOT  
Teyla : Survival Trainer of SOT  
Dr Carson Beckett : Lead Medical Doctor / Psychologist of SOT


	2. Informed about the Therapy and Team Building Camp

Email about Team Building and Therapy Camp   
Hi all you have all been ordered to go to this 2 week team building and therapy camp at Camp Waterford this order comes a straight from Secnav himself you have got to be outside your own bases at 7 : 00 on Monday morning then a member of the Camp Waterford staff will teleport you to the location where you will all be for the next 2 weeks. There will be 2 teams from the FBI at the camp too so you will all have to be on your utmost professional behaviour. The Ncis LA and NCIS DC MCRT team are both involved in this camp. There will be pair of high level Guides and Sentinels on site as well as qualified doctors and nurses too I don't want to hear that anyone got hurt on purpose or hurt someone else on purpose will see you all when you get back. This does include pranking any of the staff or other team members from the same agency or the FBI there will be consequences for anyone who decides to not follow the camp rules as well as the no pranking rule this means you Jenno and Mike!   
From Director Leon Vance

When the whole of the DC team sees this they are not happy at all especially Jenno since she knows she will have to behave and that she will have to remind the Director that herself as well as Nate and Blair will not be able to stay the full 2 weeks due to the events that they are all due at on the last official 2 days of the camp and she is not going to miss them at all since she has had them booked for over 6 months now well the Saturday event anyway the Sunday one she got told about and invited to a month ago but she is not going to tell the Director that part since she would already be at that person's house where the event is taking place anyway or she would of at least been at her friend Alex’s place where they would be doing youtube bits all day like she would be doing on the Tuesday with him since she has the Tuesday off as well as the Monday due to Youtube meetings related to a charity week event she is holding in Bondi and then in LA the following week. 

Jenno hates the idea of having to do therapy all together as a team especially with how the team is at the moment it will be a lot worse since knowing her luck the camp will have nosey psychologists who know nothing about the team except what is in their files which is kind of annoying since Jenno really doesn’t want anyone except for the people she knows and trusts reading her personal file especially the bits about what happened to her when she was 8 and 16 as well as the awful case which caused her to go lone wolf and stay with her friends on a navy base in the middle of nowhere. The only time Jenno doesn’t mind doing therapy is when Nate or Jason do it since she has known them long enough to trust them well she has known Nate since she was 16 and Jason for a year but they both instantly clicked in the end they started dating each other after 4 months of knowing each other which highly amused Nate as well as Blair since they have both been secretly trying to get the pair together since they first met Jason when Jenno introduced them to him as her friend. Jenno still does have a mild hatred of team building she doesn't really see the point of it at all since the only ones she wouldn’t mind doing team building with on her team are Tony , Jimmy and on rare occasions Tim the other members of her team would just do her head in to much since they will want to be in charge of the whole team building project not actually work as a team.   
When Jenno reads that the LA team have to be there too she relaxed a bit since having Nate and Blair as well as the rest of the team that are coming to the camp since she knows if her team annoy the hell out of her she could easily escape her team to spend some time with the LA team especially her guides and her first partner in NCIS since he is currently working with the LA team instead on his undercover work which he only finished 3 days ago.  
Jenno is not looking word to having to put up with the FBI teams since she knows if Fornell’s team is coming she would have to put up with Sacks and she doesn't like him at all and if the other team is either the BAU team or Booths team it will be fun no matter which team it is since Jenno likes and gets along with all members from both of those teams. Well the only upside of Fornell’s team coming to the camp is that Jenno get to spend some time with Jason who is on Fornell’s team they will both just have to find a way to escape both of their teams to get some alone time together since Jason doesn’t like Sacks either since he basically manages to somehow annoy him every single day at work and most of the time Fornell has to split the pair up before one of them punches the other which nearly happened 2 days ago. Luckily Fornell came to the rescue and Jason asked if he could go spend some time with Booth’s team to cool off and Fornell agreed to it since he knows that Booth’s team has a psychologist on he is named Dr Lance Sweets and he knows that Jason is close friends with him so he will probably end up talking to him for a while and the psychologist will help calm Jason down. 

Just then Jenno receives a text message it is from Dr Jason Bull he is the psychologist and profiler on Fornells team. Jenno looks at the text message she received from Jason it said , is your team going to this Camp Waterford on Monday for 2 weeks since my team is so is the BAU team?  
Jenno replied to the message saying , yes we are so is the LA team. Great you know the others may work out the connection between us especially the BAU lot more specifically boy genius.  
Jason replied to the text message saying , great that will be fun if they work it out. I wonder what doctors , nurses and the pair of high level Senitel and Guides they have brought in for the 2 weeks.  
Jenno replied to the message saying , Doctor and Nurses wise no clue would be funny if they got Brad , Emma , Luc and Eddi involved that would make an interesting trip to see them if anything bad happened. High level Senitel and Guide pairwise if they had sense I would use AJ , Jim , Kyle and Scott since they are the most powerful ones apart from myself and Blair.  
Jason replied to the message saying , that is if they have any sense knowing our luck they don't have any sense at all but come to think of it you still have that therapy and opening up to people you don't trust aversion I wonder how they will react to that since you can be a pain when you have to talk about something but you won't do it at all.  
Jenno replied to the message saying , well we will have to wait and see how they will react to it. You didn't do too bad in getting me to open up the first session I had with you it did help I found you hot and you told me that you know and like hypnosis and managed to hypnotise me. Speaking of that you know I will be bugging you sometime during the camp to hypnotise me when we both have free time and no one else is around to witness it. Right I better get back to work before the ninja boss gets back from his coffee run. Will see you tonight. Love you too xoxox.  
Jenno sent the message to Jason then got on with the work she had to do she is not dreading the 2 week camp now knowing that Jason will be around those 2 weeks too and having the LA team around would be good too especially when her first pranking partner and her first partner when she did extra training with the LA team when she first started in NCIS is assigned to that team while he works to add members to his new team. He has already offered Jenno a place on it and to be honest she wants to be on it too. What Jenno doesn't know is that he has offered Jason a place too and Jason wants to take the job offer up too.

At 10 : 00 Gibbs is back in the bullpen from his coffee run he sees all his team hard at work he has noticed the positive change in Jenno over the past 3 months he knows about the unofficial therapy sessions with Nate as well as a psychologist from the FBI who happens to be on Fornells team the only reason he knows about that since Fornell told him he has seen the 2 together a few times and he asked Jenno the last time he sees the 2 together she told him about having the therapy sessions with Jason to help with her unresolved issues. Gibbs is glad that Jenno is finally talking about her unresolved issues to a psychologist even if he is a FBI agent.  
Jenno looks up from the work she is doing on her laptop she sees Gibbs looking over at her she then said : I got told from a FBI contact of mine that it will be Fornells team and the BAU team we are stuck with on camp for 2 weeks.  
Tony said : great that means Slacks.  
Jenno said : yeah I know he better not piss me off or he will have a broken nose if he is lucky. That is a big if.  
Gibbs said : the email said no hurting anyone intentionally or not as much as I know you and Tony would both like to break that idiots nose you both can't do it.  
Jenno said : not my fault if it happens due to natural instinct I am a Senitel after all can't control my actions if I end up having a feral episode only 3 people who can prevent that happening one of them is my guide who better be coming or I am not since it will be a bit too much of a risk otherwise.  
Leon who is currently standing on the balcony hears this part of the conversation and with this being said he comes down into the bullpen of Gibbs team and he said : Jenno your guide will be there so is Nate and the whole of the Ncis LA team including your first Ncis partner will be there and I have told him the same thing I am telling you now no playing pranks on anyone no matter how infuriating they are there will be consequences if I even hear the mention of either of you 2 playing any type of prank at all no matter how small it is.  
Jenno said : yes Director. Does that include playing pranks on infuriating camp staff and FBI agents?  
Leon said : yes it does Jenno especially the camp psychologist I know your record when it comes to pranking the psychologist profession let's just say I am not amused by that at all.  
Jenno said : why did you have to mention that it has been a while since I have pranked that profession come to think of it I actually like the ones I have on occasions.  
Ziva said : how many have you had ?  
Jenno said : 30 of them professionally doesn't include the 2 which I talk to on a professional bases on rare occasions and another 8 which I am friends with as well as the 2 I talk too on a professional bases quite good friends with them both now since seen one of them on and off since I was 16 and the other one unofficially since a year ago. One of the female ones from the 8 friends I did talk to her in therapy style for a while then we grew close after her sister's death all of you except the Director , Jimmy and Ziva know who I mean.  
Tony said : I have not talked to her for 2 months now will have to check in with her soon to see how she is doing.  
Jenno said : I am seeing her and the girls as well as her other half on Saturday you could come if you want too you will just have to put up with her other half he is actually good for her even if he is a type of therapist.  
Tony said : If you check with them if it is ok for me to come then I will come.  
Jenno said : well if Gibbs will let me call her now and check with the both of them to see if it is ok. Plus I know they are both not at work today they should both be at home about now. Plus the girls are away for the whole weekend at Rachel’s parents place.  
Gibbs said : you can call her now just don’t take to long since I am sure you still have paperwork to give in for me to sign.  
Jenno said : actually Gibbs all my paperwork was done 10 minutes ago and is already on your desk to be signed I was just replying to emails from my lead admin member about an upcoming series on my gaming channel which himself and my deputy admin organised me to be apart of.   
Jenno then stood up from her desk and locked her laptop then exited the bullpen and went to the stairs so she could make her phone call to Rachel in a semi private setting since there is a few other people she wants to contact after she has talked to Rachel one of them being her awesome guide.


	3. Jenno’s Call time with Rachel and members of the Smile More Pride

At exactly 10 : 10 Jenno is sitting on the stairs she then presses number 4 on her speed dial after 2 rings Rachel answered the phone she said : Hey Jenno are you still on for Saturday ?  
enno said : yes I am is it ok if I bring Tony with me ? Tell your other half that if he agrees that Tony can come with me he can have free rein when it comes to hypnotising me on Saturday which he has not had in awhile it will be his special treat for being such an awesome friend recently.  
Jenno hears Rachel and her other half Jon in the background talking about it and a minute later Jon is on the phone to Jenno he said : yes Tony can come and the free rain hypnosis bit c sounds like fun.  
Jenno said : I know it will be fun for you just no costumes okay not a costume fan or I will persuade Brizzy to hypnotise you to put those red rubber boots on and for them to be the pinnacle of your career.  
Jon said : you wouldn't do that to me would you?  
Jenno said : probably not I would end up being the one hypnotized with the boots on as usual when around you 2 together speaking of which is he coming Saturday too ?   
Jon said : yes he is.  
Jenno said : Saturday will be a fun one then having you and Brizzy hypnotising me as well as having Tony around and possibly Jason depends if his boss gives him the day off or not will not find out until tonight.  
Jon said : I hope he does have the day off it will be an interesting reaction from Rachel , Tony as well as Brizzy that you are going out with Jason come to think of it Brizzy has not met Jason before the rest of us have.  
Jenno said : How did you know about that? Wait a minute I don’t want to know...  
Jon said : let’s just say i have spies of my own who tell me things which include your current relationship with a certain Dr Jason Bull. Right I better go I have got to get stuff sorted for Saturday including a hypnosis ideas list. Will talk to you later on or if not then see you Saturday at 9 : 00.  
Jenno said : bye Jon and Rachel.  
Jon then hanged up the phone and got on with the hypnosis ideas list which he is preparing to use on Jenno on Saturday he is looking forward to hypnotising Jenno a lot since she is a somnambulist which means she can easily go into a deep state of hypnosis.

The next call Jenno made is to her guide Blair who happened to be in the same room as Nate so in the end she talked to the both of them about the camp as well as some of the things that has been happening at work they are both annoyed with what has been going on at Jenno’s workplace with certain members of her team and that Jenno has not told them about it before now but they said they will have to talk about it more in detail when Jenno gets home that night.  
That call lasted until 10 : 25 then Jenno placed one last call to one of the leaders of the pride she is in his name is Dr Jim Ellison the conversation she had with him lasted quite a while since she asked him about the people who are coming on the Senitel and Guide side of things as well as the Doctor and nurses involved in the camp. Jim did tell her what she needed to know about the staff on the camp but he didn’t mention that one of Jenno’s closest friends and old psychologist is going to be on the camp to be more specific he is going to be the psychologist doing the team as well as individual therapy sessions. Jim is looking forward to seeing Jenno’s reaction when she gets to see him for the first time in 4 months since he knows how close of a friendship they have with each other they are basically like cousins but they are not.  
The only one who knows about the staff that are on the camp and their connection to Jenno is the Director of NCIS himself since he is the one who organised the camp and put the plan to Secnav and the Director of the FBI and they all thought it is a good idea and a chance to get better cooperation between both agencies. Well that is what they hoped anyway since the FBI and NCIS are really competitive with each other to say the least so with this camp the Director’s hope the competitive streak will calm down between the agencies but there is little to no chance that happening especially since one agent in particular causes the competitiveness to happen well more like arguments since both the main DC NCIS team and Fornell's team are not known for cooperation unless they both have either Jason for the FBI team in the field or Tony and Jenno for the NCIS team in the field since they are the people who actually do the liaising between whatever people they are working cases with as well as at any crime scenes.


	4. Jenno enters the bullpen and texting Dr Jason Bull

At exactly 10 : 45 Jenno entered the bullpen she sits down behind her desk and unlocks her laptop so she could go back to replying to the emails she has got from her admin team as well as a few other Youtubers who are involved in the new series she is involved in when it starts in a month's time. As well as a email reminder from one of her youtuber friends reminding her about the big gaming livestream she is involved in on the Monday evening once she gets back from the hopefully shorter than 2 weeks camp. Jenno is looking forward to that livestream the most especially since the people involved in it are also involved in the new series on the gaming channel next month.

At 11 : 00 Gibbs came into the bullpen after he has spent the time since Jenno has been in the bullpen in the Director’s office to try get them out of going to the 2 week camp he of course had no success but he did get told by the Director to send Jenno up to his office as soon as she got back to the bullpen since he needed to go over some things with her to do with the camp as well as other bits related to her work with NCIS.

When Gibbs sees Jenno at her desk he said : the Director wants to talk to you Jenno.  
Jenno looked up from her laptop she said : fine by the way I have found out who the Doctor’s , Nurse’s as well as the high level pair of Senitel’s and Guides on the camp are. Tony Rachel and her other half have agreed that you can come on Saturday Jon’s other friend will be there too so will be my other friend depends if his boss gives him the day off or not. We are due there at 9 : 00 since there is a lot of activities we are partaking in it will be a fun day to say the least.   
Tony said : that is good then I am looking forward to it now. Who are the other people involved in the camp then?  
Jenno said : Brad , Emma , Luc , Eddie , AJ , Jim , Kyle and Scott. The FBI teams involved are unfortunately Fornell’s team and BAU team got told that by a source of mine on Fornell’s team will the FBI teams coming that is. The other part I phoned up the head of the pride and asked him very nicely who the other people involved on the camp he told me all of the ones he knew were involved except for the psychologist when I asked him about it he said he had no idea who got that role he wished whoever it was good luck with it since well you know how closed of most of us can be especially me.   
Just then Jenno’s phone vibrated she takes it out of her pocket she sees she has a message from Jason the message said , the boss has given the whole team the weekend off so I will be coming with you to see Jon and the others as well as Tony since I am guessing he wanted to come and Rachel said he could.  
Jenno replied to the text message saying : whoop whoop !!! Yes Tony is coming it will be an even more fun day on Saturday now then especially for Jon and Brizzy once he finds out I am giving him free hypnosis rin as well as Jon and you too since I know you will hypnotises me that day too just don’t do anything to embarrassing. Right I will talk later I have a meeting with the Director to attend joy.  
Jenno sent the message to Jason who replied a minute later saying , good luck with your meeting I have got mine with the Director soon and Fornell about not doing the full camp due to helping you at the event on Saturday as well as with you on Sunday. Will see you tonight. xoxo  
Once Jenno read that message she turned her phone off she put her phone in her pocket she then shut her laptop lid down and lifted it up into her hands she then carried it with her when she exited the bullpen and all the way up to the Director’s office.  
At exactly 11 : 15 the meeting with Director Leon Vance began.


	5. Meeting with Director Leon Vance and Rest of the day at work lot

The meeting with the Director lasted until 13 : 00 in the end Jenno got her way of only having to stay at the camp until friday dinner time of the second week since did already know about her booked time off as well as the event she has planned as well as the one she has been invited to on the Sunday as well as the 2 days off the following week that her team is due back from camp. Leon knows that if the camp doesn’t go that well for Jenno the days she is there she will move to the new LA team position she has been offered by her first work partner which he hopes she doesn’t take it since he will miss seeing her at work but then he will understand since he knows how close of a friendship they had with each other when they worked together as well as how the LA team are basically her family since the age of 16 when Nate adopted her.   
Leon knew that Tony has been offered team lead position of the 3rd new team Hetty is putting together to be based in the LA headquarters as well as the 2nd new team which Jenno has been offered a SFA position on he knows if Tony goes Jenno will too since he is the only one currently based in DC who knows about the connection between Jenno and Tony before Jenno joined the DC team. Leon knows it is going to quiet around the DC office once the MCRT team go away for the 2 week camp he just hopes that there are no major incidents which he gets called about which ends up him having to teleport to the campsite to deal with he has little hope thought of actually not having to attend the campsite at least once during the 2 weeks the DC team are there since he knows even with Jenno’s guides as well as her close friends as staff and the LA team are there to help calm down Jenno if something pisses her off enough she wants to lash out at whoever or whatever pissed her off he would have to be there to since according to a few people apparently he is one of the few people who are Jenno’s voice of reasons who can actually calm her down no matter how pissed off she is.

At 12 : 40 Leon did have to call the camp leader and let him to let the rest of the staff know that 4 members of NCIS will be leaving on the Friday night of the second week due to other commitments that weekend as well as the person named Jenno is allowed to keep any of her technology she brings with her due to needing it for her Youtube work she does which she will still need to do while she is at the camp. She will also need to be able to have contact with her Youtube admin team throughout the whole time she is at the camp due to the events she is apart of the second weekend plus her admin team will need to be able to contact her if there are any problems with the event she is due to attend as well as any youtube related issues for her channel.  
The leader of the camp agreed to it as long as she does a video showing the camp off so they can get more people to come to it and Jenno was still in the office at the time and she heard what the camp leader said she did agree to it since it will be good too do she may need some of the staff to help her to do the filming the camp leader agreed to it he said he will help her himself as well as his Deputy camp leader.   
Once the phone call finished it was 13 : 00 Leon then dismissed her from his office so he could have his lunch in peace and quiet as well as so Jenno could go eat lunch before she got back to doing her work which happened to be replying to emails from her youtube admin team as well as other youtubers and a few of the people who are apart of the main team for the event she is apart of on Saturday. Jenno can do this instead of doing any paperwork for NCIS since all her paperwork for NCIS is all done waiting to be signed off by Gibbs who then will give it to Tony to file since Gibbs knows Jenno hates filling and the majority of the time Tony ends up doing it for her.   
In the end Jenno spent the first hour after she finished eating her lunch replying to emails she then decided to look over cases like the rest of the team well they looked over cold cases Jenno looked over the first ever undercover mission she did with NCIS which happened to be with the LA team this undercover mission is the best undercover mission she has done to date nothing has beaten it so far.   
The first undercover mission was when herself as well as Nate had to go undercover in a hypnosis convention Nate was the teacher and Jenno was the student let’s just say it was a fun time Jenno got to become closer friends with Nate then she already was since she had been living with him since he adopted her when she was 16 years old she was at the time of the undercover mission 18 years old. Jenno got to learn more about Nate throughout the undercover mission which officially lasted 2 days but they were allowed to stay at the convention for the full 5 days which both of them loved to pieces when they got told they were allowed to stay by Hetty. Jenno and Nate got to know the very people they hang out with whenever they can even one of them ended up being Nate’s and Jenno’s friend Rachel other half after Nate introduced them to each other 2 years later they got married within that same year.   
The people Jenno and Nate became good friends with are called Jon , Alex , Jason , Rory and Richard. Out of all of them Jenno became closer friends with Alex and Jason who in the end 2 months later when they met up again decided to make a gaming channel as well as a vlog channel together on youtube which they both run smoothly to this day. The gaming channel is named Troll Squad Gaming and the vlog channel is named Troll Squad Vlogs. 

At 17 : 00 everyone on team Gibbs goes home after a long day at work they all had a relaxing evening at home well nearly all of them Jenno had to talk about what has been going on with her team that will be an interesting conversation to say the least Jenno is not looking forward to it at all she would rather be livestreaming Fallen Kingdom with Alex instead but no luck there she had to talk about what has been happening at work to her home lot including Nate she is dreading talking to him the most well not as much as talking to her guide about it she knows he will have a few choice of words to say the least about the whole situation with Jenno’s current team mates.


	6. Evening at home

At 17 : 05 Jenno teleported into the living room she is about to exit the room so she could put her stuff upstairs but before she could do that Nate , Blair and Jason teleported into the room Nate sees Jenno is heading towards the door to exit the room he said : Jenno you are not going anywhere until you tell all of us what has been going on at work or do I have to phone Tony up and get him to come over to tell us all himself ?  
Jenno stopped in her tracks she thought about it for a moment since Tony would be able to tell the story about the whole team situation better than her but then he would tell them everything when she wouldn’t she would only tell them the bits she wants them to know but she knows all of them would get everything out of her but she really wanted to go play games right now instead of having a serious talk with her house lot especially her guide.  
Just then Jenno felt slight pressure on her right shoulder then she heard a very faint voice saying : come on Jenno come out of your own head now we don’t want you to be zoned out longer then you have already been.  
Jenno could slightly hear the voice but it is very far away just then she could hear another faint voice this time is is a very different one she could just hear it enough to recognise it the voice happened to to Brad’s voice he said : come on Kiddo out of your own head I don’t want to have to call Jim and AJ here to get you out of your zone out again like the last time they had to do it which was only 2 weeks ago. We seriously need to find a way to keep you from zoning out for this long and this deep.  
A minute later just before Brad is about to phone Jim Jenno moved her head a little bit everyone in the room noticed this Jason who is now standing next to her with his arm around her in a one armed hug said : come on Jenno your nearly back.   
10 seconds later Jenno leaned slightly into Jason she said : what happened?  
Blair said : a minute after myself , Nate and Jason got home I said you had to talk to us all about the team situation then after that well you didn’t respond we all see that you were zoned out we tried for 10 minutes to get you back but it didn’t help then I called Brad who came over with Tony and Dave they have been trying to get you out of the zone out for 10 minutes with our help Brad was about to call Jim to get him and AJ out here but you came out just in time.   
Jenno said : glad I woke up before you called Jim then.  
Jenno then yawned she is tired all of a sudden all the people in the room could tell that so Jason lifted her up in his arms and placed her onto the sofa he then sat down next to her he said : Jenno the sooner you talk about the team situation the sooner we can have dinner and enjoy relaxing the rest of the evening.  
Jenno said : well you lot can relax I have youtube bits to do tonight for the gaming channel.   
Alex has taken over the vlog channel for a while so he is doing all the videos for that channel expect for one video which I am doing probably sometime during the 12 days while I am on camp ; since the camp leader wants me to film the camp for him to put up on the camp website as well as youtube to get more people to come to the camp.  
Nate said : sounds like that will be a fun video for you to film. Are you going to bring your usual tech toys when you are filming for the camp leader ?  
Jenno said : yes I am since they are all fixed now including the drone which kind of broke the last time I used it for filming I have been ordered that if I use it for filming I am the only one allowed to control it or someone who at least has a good amount of experience flying my specific type of drone which only happens to be 2 people and I don’t see either of them until the Sunday that we are at Roman’s for the day. The camp video will be fun to film to say the least but I still have gaming livestreams to film which will be fun to do to say the least right speaking of gaming Jason remind me to phone Alex when I get in tomorrow I need to ask him about the project we have been working on which should be shown off in the stream on the Monday or Tuesday after we get back from camp.  
Jason said : sure thing Jenno. Right come on Jenno stop avoiding telling us about what has been going on with the team recently.  
Jenno said : Tony fancy telling them you can explain it alot better than I can.  
Tony said : sure thing might as well do it now so they can keep an eye on the team and make sure they don’t piss us off to much during the camp. I am guessing you have your escape route planned out if you need to go calm down away from everyone else ?  
Jenno said : of course I do planned it out early on. I have found the perfect spot too but I am not telling any of you where that is in a hurry. Come on Tony the sooner they know what has been going on the sooner we can all eat dinner and get on with the rest of the evening I have got a stream to watch at 21 : 00 and it is 17 :45 now.  
Tony said : ok Jenno going to explain it now so the team situation is like this …

At exactly 18 : 30 the talk about the team situation is finished all the people who didn’t know about the team situation now know about it they are not happy at all they all want to go with Jenno and Tony to work tomorrow and talk to the Director about it but Jenno and Tony ordered them not to they will deal with it in their own way and if they get involved it will make the situation a lot worse than it already is.   
All of the people agree to Tony’s and Jenno’s order for now any way so for the rest of the time until 20 : 30 Tony , Brad and Dave hang out in the living room at the place Jenno lives with Nate , Blair and Jason they all ended up having pizza and chips for dinner they all enjoyed the time they had together. Before Tony , Brad and Dave went home Jenno got a hug if all of them and a behave yourself from Brad then they all went hope.  
Jenno of course disappeared upstairs with her bits she brought home from work within 10 minutes she is on her computer with 2 screens on one is for the game Fallen Kingdom and the other is split half of the screen is discord and the other half is the livestream chat she is going to be moderating for her head admin Ben who is going to be livestreaming Fallen Kingdom along with Jerome , Andrew , Austin as well as Jenno herself well she is not livestreaming it this time she is just playing the game she is not livestreaming until tomorrow evening with Ben’s help as well as Alex’s.   
At exactly 21 : 00 Ben’s livestream began.  
The whole livestream lasted until 22 : 00 well that was Ben’s and Jerome’s ones. Andrew and Austin started their own channels live streams at 22 : 05 Jenno of course stayed to help both the lads with their livestream episode too she mostly stayed to help Austin she of course helped moderate Austin’s chat too which he is grateful for.  
At 23 : 10 both Andrew’s and Austin’s livestream finished all 3 of them went off of the server they all spent until 00 : 00 on discord talking to each other along with the occasional input from Ben as well as Blade , Jerome and Alex.   
At 00 : 10 Jenno exited her tech room after making sure the computer is is off she then entered the bedroom se is sharing with Blair that night she noticed he is asleep she then quickly and quietly got changed for bed she then got into bed next to Blair then within 5 minutes she is fast asleep.


	7. Friday at Work / Evening Time for Jenno

The whole next day at work went by quite quickly Gibbs and Tony are in MTAC the whole day except for lunchtime when the pair go out to lunch together. Everyone else on Gibbs team which includes Tim , Stan , Ziva and Jenno are working on cold cases in the bullpen all day. Well not all day for Jenno since she went to her office in Florida at lunchtime and then ended up staying in her office for the rest of the day doing youtube bits with her head admin team leader and deputy head admin since this is the last day until Jenno gets back from the therapy camp they have to sort out her big project they have been working on together for Jenno’s mini mega stream on the Monday afternoon when she gets back from her weekend activities well to be more specific her Sunday at Roman’s place.   
Tony and Gibbs did know about her disappearance to her Florida office since she texted Tony at lunchtime to let him know about it and for him to tell Gibbs as well as that she may not be back after lunch since she has a lot of work to do with her head admin and Deputy head admin when it comes to her gaming youtube channel project. Tony and Gibbs did not mind Jenno going to her Florida office since they both know she will be productive while she is there and that she will not have any one winding her up the wall causing her to get a headache which will end up her having to go see Brad or Nate to get medicine to help with her headache. 

At the end of the day before Tony went home he had a meeting with the Director and Gibbs he did tell the Director as well as Gibbs about the situation with the team and about the position Hetty has offered him and that he is accepting it.   
Gibbs is of course annoyed with how his team has been behaving towards Jenno and Tony but he accepts that it is time for Tony to move on and that it will be a good move for his carer.  
Gibbs did ask if Jenno has got offered a position on his new team and Tony told him that she didn’t but she has already been offered a position on a Mike Renko’s team which he know Jenno will probably take since he was her first partner in NCIS and that he has a suspicion that a good friend of Jenno’s from the FBI to be more specific someone on Fornell’s team has been offered a position on the team too. If Jenno takes the position he will take the offer too so they can spend more time together. Tony of course is not telling Gibbs the name of that person but if Gibbs has been told who Jenno hangs around with on Fornell’s team he may work it out if he does Tony hopes he doesn’t tell Fornell in a hurry especially if Gibbs works out the connection is more than friendship between the pair. Tony knows it is more than a friendship Jenno has with Jason but he has not confronted her on it yet to confirm his suspicions.

At exactly 18 : 00 Blair , Nate and Jason arrive home they see that Jenno is not at home yet before they call to see where she is Jason received a message from Jenno saying , working late in Florida office finishing of gaming project going to eat here will see you when I get in. Don’t stay up waiting though since will be back late.oxo

Jason read the message out to everyone else in the room he then replied to the message saying , thanks for letting us know don’t be back too late remember you have to be at Rachel’s and Jon’s place for 9 : 00 you will need to be up at least 30 minutes before that sop you can get ready and be there on time. Blair said to tell you better not be drinking energy drink again or he will lecture you when you get in. xoxo

When Jenno read the message she laughed at it she read the energy drink bit out to Ben and Blade since all of them a currently taking a dinner break in Jenno’s office and she is currently drinking her first energy drink of the day since she needed it.  
Ben said : looks like your in for a lecture by your guide now that will be fun for you.  
Jenno said : I know but if I time it right he will be asleep when I get in since we still have a bit to do on the project then if we finish before 20 : 30 I will probably go on ARK for a bit since my dinosaurs should of finished breeding by now.  
Blade said : hopefully they have finished breeding by now especially with the 2 pairs you have breeding.  
Ben said : what dinosaurs have you got breeding Jenno ?  
Jenno said : a pair of Rock Drake’s and a pair of Tyrannosaurus Rex’s.  
Ben said : wow they must of been fun to tame and then breed.  
Jenno said : certainly was died about 20 times when it came to collecting the eggs then taming both dinosaur species we were so lucky that we received a male and female for both dinosaur species. I am so looking forward to getting a baby Rock Drake so once it grows up I can use it for travel instead of the Ravager I am using since I don’t want it to get killed eventhough I could breed another Ravager but I like the one I am using at the moment especially the level it is and how fast it is.  
Ben said : what level is it ?  
Blade said : last time I checked it was level 450.  
Jenno said : level 460 now actually got to love my male Ravager even with his name.  
Ben said : wow that is a high level Ravager. What is his name ?  
Blade said : for some reason she named it Ausdrew.  
Jenno said : it is a good name since it was the only one I could come up with at the time plus I can’t exactly use BladenPop as one since that is going to be the Rock Drake’s name when it eventually hatches.  
Ben said : fair enough right come on we better get back to work since we still have quite a bit to do.  
Jenno , Ben and Blade did exactly that.  
The work Jenno , Blade and Ben have been doing since 13 : 00 that day apart from the dinner break at 18 : 00 until 18 : 30 is all done the time is 20 : 20 so Jenno logs into ARK which took only 5 minutes she then teleported Ben too her house location well to be more specific her and Blade’s house area then she showed Ben around the place with the help of Blade. Ben liked the look of their house he sees that the pair are a lot more advanced than everyone else which is a good thing especially when at the end of the tour Jenno gives Ben 2 , 000 oil to use since according to Jenno he needs to hurry up and make stuff so he can go to the surface to explore which Jenno will be doing apart of her mega stream when she gets back from camp. She has invited Ben and Blade to join her for that part of the livestream which they both agree to and Jenno said that the others in nice posture doing ARK at lunchtime that they can join too she will share her resources which they need to be on the surface if they haven’t got everything they need for the time Jenno is going to the surface. The Nice posture ARK lot all agreed to join her since they all want to see the surface eventhough it is dangerous well what Jenno didn’t tell them is that she can actually just turn of all the dangerous creatures which would normally kill them on the surface well except for the plants which include the red and blue mushrooms.

 

At 22 : 00 Jenno finished playing on ARK since after she showed Ben around all 3 of them went to explore the area well after Ben dropped his oil bits at home since he did not want to lose any of the oil he got gifted to by Jenno and Blade.  
At 22 : 10 Jenno teleported off home not before getting a hug of Ben and Blade how both went home too.  
Once Jenno teleported into the living room she sees no one in their so she went upstairs to her gaming room and put her tech case away in the charging area where all her electronic gear in the case would be getting charged overnight since all of it is about 20 percent battery since Jenno has used all of the tech in the case a lot that day.  
22 : 20 Jenno silently entered the room she shares with her guide she sees he is on his tablet with headphones on she hoped to sneak past him so she could go have a shower in peace and quiet but no luck since a soon as she got to the bathroom door he took his headphones off he said : no point sneaking around Jenno you will not avoid the lecture about that Red bull you drink today but the lecture can wait for now since you need to have a shower then get to sleep you have a busy day tomorrow.  
Blair then put his headphones back on he then went back to what he is watching on youtube. Jenno is of course a bit puzzled about why he didn’t give her the energy drink lecture but she is not questioning Blair at all.  
2 minutes later Jenno is having a nice warm shower then 15 minutes later she is out of the shower and within 5 minutes she is all dry and dressed for bed.  
Jenno gets into bed then Blair takes his headphones off and turns his tablet off then puts it on the bedside table next to his side of the bed.  
Blair said : so what shall it be tonight normal sleep or hypnosis sleep your choice ?  
Jenno looks Blair in the eyes she said : hypnosis sleep since it gives you practise plus it will be your job to wake me up tomorrow any way.   
Blair said : hypnosis it is.  
At 23 : 00 Jenno is in such a deep state of hypnosis she is actually sleeping and within 10 minutes Blair is fast asleep too with his Senitel wrapped up in his arms.


	8. Weekend Activities

The whole weekend was an awesome one for Tony and Jenno they both enjoyed their time with Rachel , Jon , Brizzy and Jason. On the Saturday Tony , Rachel , Jon and Brizzy got told about Jenno and Jason. Jenno asked them all to too keep it quiet since apart from the people at home they are the only ones who know about it and that his team is going to be at the camp for the next 2 weeks that the team she is on has to go on. Well to be more specific the 12 days she has to attend due to already having pre booked events she has too attend that last weekend of the camp. Rachel knew about the camp since Jim e-mailed her to tell her about it and to warn her that Jenno would probably head her way if during the 12 days while she is at camp she gets to pissed off and doesn't want to be on the site anymore.  
Rachel is glad for the warning even with Jason as well as Blair , Nate and many other friends there Jenno will still disappear off site to her if she is extremely pissed off she did warn the other people Jenno would go see if she is in an extremely pissed off mood since they would want to know about the reason she is in that particular mood. Rachel knew if Jenno did come round she would probably go bug Jon to hypnotise her which he will do since he has known he longer than Rachel has and she could tell they are pretty close friends too.  
Everyone enjoyed watching Jenno getting hypnotised even Jason got hypnotised for once he normally doesn’t like other people hypnotising him but after seeing how much Jenno trusted Jon and Brizzy to hypnotise her he had a go being hypnotised by the pair too. Which he did enjoy a lot he said he doesn’t mind being hypnotised by Jon amd Brizzy again in the future which shocked the pair a little bit since they both know he is not the biggest fan of being hypnotised by anyone but they are glad he now trusts the both of them to hypnotise him when he asks to be hypnotised. Tony loved spending time with Jenno outside of work especially with the people she is with that day since he can tell she has no masks on at all like she normally does when she is working with the DC team. 

On the Sunday Jenno spent all of it either getting bits packed for the 2 weeks away from home while having music from The Score as well as Pixl Radio livestream in the background , editing 2 of her videos to go up onto the Troll Squad vlogs Youtube Channel as well as doing a 3 hour livestream for the Troll Squad gaming youtube gaming channel which started at 17 : 00 and did not finish until 20 : 00. The live stream ended up being a Crazy Craft live stream with Alex the majority of the livestream is spent finishing setting up a server wide prank as well as showing the finally finished tree house area and a tour of the mob challenge arena. For the last ten minutes of the livestream Blair came into the livestream area to hang out with his Sentinel as well as check out what she is doing on the crazy craft server luckily herself and Alex have finished working on the prank ten minutes ago so Blair didn't see what prank the 2 have created he will have to wait until the next time he goes onto the server to see what the 2 have been up too he hopes whatever the pair did during the livestream will not cause too much chaos on the server since if it does cause chaos there will be a guaranteed server wide prank war since if that happens Blair will definitely not go on the server until the prank war has stopped. The longest server wide prank war lasted 1 whole month the prank war was won by Jenno and Alex even though they were the ones to start it in the first place they ended it too. Jenno enjoyed her Sunday she is kind of dreading the team building and therapy camp she has to go on with her team for 2 weeks starting on Monday even though she knows her friends are there as well as her team but she knows that she will not be opening up to the camp therapist which gets assigned to her team in a hurry she will probably open up to her usual psychologists as well as her guide when she has the opportunity to do so when far away as possible from everyone else including nosy camp staff members. Jenno hopes they are no too nosey since Jenno does not like to nosey people since they get on her nerves and if they do that she will just put her escape plan into action which Alex knows about and he actually agrees with it too since he knows about Jenno’s hatred of nosey people and if Jenno hates you well there is no chance of her opening up and talking to that person anytime soon same thing applies if she has no trust in that person either.  
Alex is looking forward to the camp staff reactions especially whoever has to do team therapy with her team as well as individual sessions since that person will have a very hard time getting anything out of Jenno that she doesn’t want to tell them or anyone else on the team. Alex knows he will hear about it sooner or later from Jenno since he knows he will probably be the one she will come to when it comes to her escaping the camp as well as having many phone calls and messages from her moaning about the camp itself especially the staff. He kind of hopes that the staff don’t annoy her so much it causes her to use the escape plan or for her to prank them but you never know with people these days they will be surprised to say the least when they are pranked by Jenno since it will probably not be a nice prank since being the cause of Jenno’s wrath is not a good thing but being the one receiving it is not nice at all especially with the pranks Jenno knows how to do not only in Minecraft but in real life too especially the slime , superglue and thumbtacks one or the feather and tar one which she has played on a few people the one who normally gets that prank is Nate that only happens when he has annoyed her alot which rarely happens anymore unless it is psych evaluation period but these days Jenno goes and bugs Carson or Jason to do her psych evaluation for her which they will both happily do every time for Jenno. 

On the Sunday night Jenno and Blair went to sleep at 23 : 00 well to be more specific Blair hypnotised Jenno to sleep that night again since Jenno asked him too since she likes being hypnotised to sleep otherwise it would take her 30 minutes to get to sleep optherwise and the pair don’t want that to happen since they both have a long 2 weeks comming up for the both of them 12 of those days at camp and the other 2 doing youtube bits either in Los Angeles adventure centre for a meet up with the Troll Squad vlogs & Troll Squad Gaming fans as well as with other Youtuber friends who are doing a meet up at the same place that Saturday and the Sunday when she is in Ohio at Roman’s place she is looking forward to that day the most since she has not seen Roman and the others for a month now and she misses them alot.


	9. Time before going to Camp Waterford

Outside NCIS DC BASE

At exactly 6 : 50 everyone on the DC MCRT team are outside the base with all their bits for the next 2 weeks to use on camp Jenno has got all her tech bits in her tech case since she is still going to film bits for the Troll Squad Vlogs as well as do the occasional livestream for the Troll Squad Gaming chanel over the next 12 days she is at the campsite well the 11 nights she is there with the others since herself , Nate , Jason and Blair get to leave on the Friday night to stay at Alex’s place the Friday night before the event on the Saturday in LA. Jenno is glad that the camp leader is letting her keep her tech bits due to her helping him get more publicity for his campsite by filming a few videos with the camp featured in it for the camp website as well as for the Troll Squad vlogs channel. Even if the camp doesn't have good WiFi Jenno is glad that all her tech such as her laptop and Ipad have their own private WiFi connection which no one can access unless she gives them the code to do so which she probably won't do at all. The only ones that have access to it apart from Jenno is all the members of her admin team as well as the Nice Posture crew that is only if the wifi at the Florida office is being rubbish and they need a better connection to do their work with such as recording videos or live streaming. Jenno is looking forward to watching the people on the Crazy Craft server video reactions or the messages or phone calls she will get due to the server wide prank herself and Alex done on the Sunday before camp.  
Jenno is glad she will still have her tech to watch the video uploads from the youtube channels she is subscribed too as well as any live streams she wants to watch from her friends who livestream gaming especially Minecraft and ARK.  
Jenno is looking forward to seeing Chase’s reaction the most to the server prank since it is normally Jenno , Chase and Alex pranking together but since Chase was not online at the time due to having to work he got pranked too along with the rest of the server members.

At exactly 7 : 00 a male Camp Waterford staff member arrived outside the NCIS building he said : Hi all my name is Austin I am the Team Building leader I will be teleporting all of you too Camp Waterford now pick up all your stuff and come here we are teleporting to the campsite at 7 : 08.  
When Jenno hears the familiar voice of Austin she turns to look at him when they both see each other they both rolled their eyes at each other they both know the camp for the next 12 days for the pair of them will be a fun one indeed since Austin is also going to the LA meet up and at Roman’s on Sunday too. Austin knows he will have to keep an eye on Jenno when he can during the camp since he knows how much mischief she could get up to if there is a cause to do so especially towards staff members or other camp members who annoy the hell out of her. 

For the remaining time before Jenno and the rest of the DC team have to teleport of to the campsite Jenno is having a text conversation through the Troll Squad group chat with Jason , Sky , Alex , Chase and Austin. Austin knows through the text conversation they are all having with each other the next 12 days at camp for all of them will be a fun one indeed eventhough the full Troll Squad are not their since the Head Admin Ben and Deputy Head Admin Blade are not there neither is Alex but it will still be a fun camp especially since Ben and Blade can’t exactly moan at them all too easily if they decide to prank all the members on the Fallen Kingdom server or the ARK server more likely to be the ARK server though since all of them spend quite a lot of time on the ARK server at the moment. Well Jenno can’t exactly prank Blade , Andrew or Ben now since Ben has moved in to the Troll Squad house on the server since Saturday evening and Jenno doesn’t exactly want to prank anyone living in the same house she is living in on the server in a hurry. 

At exactly 7 : 08 Austin said : pick up all your stuff and gather round me it is time to teleport to the campsite.  
Everyone did exactly that Jenno stood next to Austin and a minute later all of them teleported into the campfire area of the campsite where all the other teams are their waiting along with the camp staff except for the camp psychologist .


	10. Day 1 at Camp Waterford before Team Therapy

At 7 : 10 a member from the Camp Waterford staff said : Hi all my name is Andrew I am the leader of this camp there are a few rules to follow but first my staff can introduce themselves.  
Jenno as well as the other members of the Troll Squad who are attending the camp except for Austin had to hide their shocked emotion of seeing Andrew since they have not seen him in a week but now they know he will be incharge of all of them while at the camp which will be fun for all of them indeed especially for Jenno since Andrew is wanting her to film bits of the campsite for the website and Andrew did offer her some help too in the way of himself and hopefully if Jenno gets her way Austin too.   
For the next 10 minutes the staff of Camp Waterford who are in attendance at the moment introduce themselves to all the teams after that is finished Andrew said : now all of you know all except one member of staff name who is the psychologist for the camp he will be introduced to all of you when he arrives later on this morning. You are going to be showed to your cabins by my staff if there are any questions ask them. Finally there are some rules you all have to obey while you are here on the campsite and they are as follows ; no pranking any of the staff , no winding the staff up , you have to attend every activity unless a member of my staff has excused you from the activity that includes team therapy and individual therapy sessions with the camp psychologist and finally no going off site without letting a member of staff know where you are going or atleast getting a member of your team to tell them for you. Now Austin and myself will show Team Gibbs their cabins are , Steve and Danno show LA team where their cabin’s are , Chin and Kono show Fornell’s team where their Cabin’s are and Chase show the BAU team where their cabins are. Breakfast is at 8 : 00 in the canteen which is in the building behind us.  
Now off you go Gibbs team follow myself and Austin.  
Andrew and Austin exited the campfire followed closely by team Gibbs.

At exactly 7 : 40 all of team Gibbs have been showed to their cabins Jenno is a bit annoyed she had to share a cabin with Ziva and Abby she knows that she will be out of the cabin most nights anyway since she will find out where her guide’s cabin is and go hang out with him as well as anyone else he is sharing the cabin with. Jenno hopes he is sharing it with Nate since she could get away with staying the night in the cabin with the pair of them since Nate knew how hard it is for Jenno to get to sleep if Blair or even himself or Jason don’t hypnotise her to sleep. 

At exactly 7 : 50 all of team Gibbs exit the cabins and they all walk towards the canteen where breakfast is being served at 8 : 00.  
At 7 : 55 all of them enter the canteen Jenno sees that Jason , Chase , Sky , Andrew and Austin are sitting at the table nearest to the door she sees their is 2 seats left so she goes over to them she said : so is the room for me to sit or do I have to sit with the others?  
Austin turned to look at Jenno he said : one of the seats are for you how could we leave out our favorite person.  
Jenno sat down next to Austin she said : whatever any other surprises I need to know about ?  
Andrew said : maybe but I am not spoiling it oh by the way Jenno your team has got team therapy at 9 : 00 which I will be showing all of you where to go. Just please do us all a favor don’t be a pain towards the psychologist he is very nice and he knows the rules when it comes to you since warned him.  
Jenno said : you spoilt my fun he better not annoy me or he will get the Troll Squad treatment.  
Everyone in Troll Squad knew that treatment Jenno is speaking about they all hope that the psychologist will not annoy Jenno to the extent that she uses that treatment on him but come to think of it Jenno is in for a surprise since the person who is going to be the team as well as individual psychologist for therapy is none other then well you will have to wait and see who it is all I am telling you is he knows Jenno a lot better than certain people since he has known her for a long time well long enough for Jenno to trust him and not have her masks on around him. All the people who know who the camp psychologist is they all hope Jenno will not react to badly to his presence and to his role as her team’s psychologist while at the camp.

All the teams and staff except for the camp psychologist eat breakfast in the canteen together Jenno enjoyed spending time with the rest of the Troll Squad since all of them were out on Sunday when she livestreamed with Alex so she didn’t get to talk to them while they were live streaming or even afterwards when the pair talked on discord for about 30 minutes.   
For the whole time they are in the canteen everyone on the team Jenno is on except for Tony , Jimmy and Ducky were sending her evil glares her way since they are annoyed with her since they all think it is her fault they are stuck on this 2 week camp when it is not actually her fault it was a direct order even though Jenno originally would rather be anywhere but here but with having Austin as well as Andrew and the majority of the Troll Squad on camp she doesn't mind being at the camp that much any more.   
Jenno could tell her team is glaring at her and she truly didn’t care one bit since after this camp is over and when she gets back from her 2 days off she is going to tell Leon that she is moving to the new LA team position she has been offered of course Hetty and Mike will be told before then probably by the end of the camp and they could tell Leon for her but she would still have to see the Director anyway. 

At exactly 8 : 55 Andrew stood up from the table he is sitting with Jenno and the others he said : attention all of you Fornell your team is first on the team assault course so all of you follow Austin , Hotch the BAU team is on the shooting range so follow Chin and Kono , Callen your team is in the gym so follow Steve , Danno and Chase and finally team Gibbs your team is with the camp psychologist first so follow me. Now all of you go the activities start in 5 minutes.

Everyone exited the canteen following the staff they have been assigned to and at exactly 9 : 00 all of the teams arrive at the activities and they start on time this includes the team therapy session for team Gibbs which is going to be an interesting 2 hour team therapy session indeed especially when they see the psychologist when they enter the room which comes up in the next chapter this is the surprise Andrew mentioned to Jenno since Jenno actually knows the psychologist very well and he knows her very well too.


	11. Team Therapy / Rest of Day 1 . at Camp Waterford

At exactly 9 : 00 team Gibbs and Andrew arrive outside the room that the team will be using for team therapy sessions he said : for the next 2 hours you will be having team therapy in this room then afterwards Austin will be here to take you to the next activity which is team building until then go in the room and do the therapy session the Psychologist will introduce himself once you are all seated.   
Andrew then left the group outside the room to go back to work he is looking forward to Jenno’s reaction about the camp psychologist he hopes it will be a good reaction not a bad one. Well he will have to wait until Jenno or the psychologist tells him later on that day.

2 minutes later team Gibbs entered the room and Tony shut the door behind them all then the whole team approach the seating area where the psychologist is currently sitting in on his tablet.  
Once the team is in the seating area the psychologist turns his tablet off then looks up at the team when Jenno sees him she thought , oh great this will be a fun 2 hour session especially since he has known me since I was 15 years old he knows me without my masks too but I can’t take my masks of right now especially with the way certain people treat me on the team. Oh well he is going to have to learn to get used to me with my masks on for now anyway but come to think of it I am glad he is the psychologist not a complete stranger. Jenno knows he knows hypnosis now too since they did meet up 4 months ago to catch up so she could easily bug him as well as Nate , Blair and Jason to hypnotise her on camp if need be but she won’t do that unless she feels the need to be hypnotised by anyone especially the camp psychologist.

At 9 : 05 everyone on the team is sitting down on the chairs provided and Jenno sits down on the chair nearest to the door so she can make a quick exit if she needs some air to calm down if certain members of her team annoy her enough so she can’t stay in the same room as them.  
A few moments later the psychologist in the room introduced himself he said : my name is Dr Ben Harding I will be your team psychologist over the next 2 weeks there will be team therapy sessions as well as individual ones. Now all of you know this please introduce yourselves and tell all of us a bit about yourself.

First one up is Doctor Donald Mallard ( Ducky )  
Ducky said : My name is Dr Donald Mallard everyone can call me Ducky , I grow up in Scotland and I am the head of Autopsy and chief medical examiner.  
The next one to speak is the person next to Ducky which happened to be Jimmy he said : my name is James Palmer everyone can call me Jimmy I grow up in Washington DC , and I am the Autopsy assistant.   
The person next to Jimmy spoke next which happened to be Abby she said : my name is Abby Shuito , I grow up in Chicago then moved to DC when I was 16 and I am the head lab technician for team Gibbs.  
The person next to Abby spoke next which happened to be Tim he said : my name is Special Agent Timothy Mcgee everyone can call me Tim I grow up in DC , I like to write books and I am a field agent and tech genius on team Gibbs.  
The person next to Tim spoke next this person happened to be Ziva she said : my name is Ziva David , everyone can call me Ziva , I grow up in Israel and I am a field agent a part of team Gibbs.  
The person next to Ziva spoke next which happened to be Gibbs he said : my name is Agent Gibbs and I am the team leader of this team.  
The person next to Gibbs spoke next which happened to be Tony he said : my name is Anthony Dinozzo everyone can call me Tony , I grow up in New York and I am the Senior field agent for the team.  
The person next to Tony spoke next which happened to be Jenno she said : my name is Special Agent Jenno Getz I am the field agent of the team as well as profiling extraordinaire.  
Anything else you want to know look in the file on the tablet beside you.

Jenno said : no way Gibbs as I said on Thursday I am doing this stupid camp under duress plus my guide and my actual real therapists are on site so don't have to open up to this person if I don't want too which I don't so actually there is no point me being in here.  
Jenno then stood up and walked towards the exit before she could even get anywhere near the door it opened and in came Jim and AJ.  
Both of them see that Jenno is aiming to go out the door so both of them closed the door behind them and stood in front of it so Jenno couldn't get past. The whole team as well as Ben see the scene in front of them unfold. There is an actual stare out between Jim and Jenno which Jim wins when Jenno turns her back on them and heads back towards the sitting area but she doesn't go to her seat in the sitting area she goes to the nearest corner and sits down on the floor.  
She then thought to herself that if Jim and AJ really want her to stay in the session they are going to have to get her to come out of the spirit plane or the state of hypnosis she is so tempted to cause herself to be in such a deep state that they would have to get Blair , Nate or even a trusted qualified hypnotherapist to get her out of it which meant one person Jon.  
Just then Jenno sees a hand put over her eyes so now she couldn't see so with this she closes her eyes she then felt a hand on her shoulder too and then she hears the familiar sound of her guides voice which said : you need to come out of whatever headspace you are in kid since if not I will come drag you out of it or a certain 2 guides will do it too once they enter the room in the next 2 minutes.  
Jenno of course showed no signs coming out of the head space she is in she likes it too much.  
2 minutes later the remaining 2 members of the Senitel and Guide team as well as Brad and Nate enter the room they all see where everyone is crowding around someone who is in a deep zone out and of course when they all see Blair they know it is Jenno in the zone out and since Blair hasn't got her out of it she is being stubborn and she finds the zone out more interesting then the real world.  
Once all 4 of them got to the area where everyone is standing watching Blair he can tell they are all there he said : we need to get her out of this zone out it has been 20 minutes already.  
Blair moves his hand of Jenno's off eyes to reveal her eyes are closed.  
Just then Jenno opens her eyes up and quickly stood up and rushed out the room quicker than anyone has seen her move before they all follow her. 2 minutes later they arrive at the scene where there is an argument going on between Sacks and Jason Jenno of course is in front of Jason protecting him even though they are not bonded Jenno protects him since he is her boyfriend as well as her pride.  
Jenno senses that her guide is close by so she snarled at Sacks saying : if you ever do anything or say anything which causes harm to Jason or anyone else I consider pride you will be in hospital quicker then you can say your first name this is your one and final warning back off.  
Sacks didn't back off at all Jenno said : this is your final warning Sacks back off away from all of us now or else. I won't be blamed for my actions against you.  
Sacks still didn't move Jenno is getting impatient she is about to attack him but she then heard the word she is so used to being said to her in English but she knows it in Italian too she then did exactly as the word said for her to do she then fell forwards with her eyes closed straight into her guides arms who then lifted her into his arms properly he walked away with her in his arms he is quietly deepening her using the Italian language until they are all far enough away from everyone else then he switches back to using the English deepener. The word that Blair said in Italian to Jenno is dormire which in English means sleep. Blair is closely followed by Nate , Brad , Jason and Tony all the way back to the cabin which Nate and Blair are sharing for the next 2 weeks which now probably won't exist since Blair has the urge to take his Senitel home to a safe environment to work through whatever the hell set of the bad reaction to Sacks and the cause of the bad zone out. Blair left Jim and AJ to deal with the impending fallout since he knows if Sacks didn't go home he would be taking Jenno home along with a lot of people who Jenno considers as members of the pride she is in.  
10 : 30 Jim and AJ entered the cabin which currently contains Jenno , Nate , Blair , Tony and Jason. Jenno is now awake leaning into her guide he just finished doing an empathetic scan on her 2 minutes ago he is not pleased with her empathetic field since it doesn't look that good at all.  
The first person to notice them arrive in the cabin is Tony who said : is he being dealt with?  
AJ said : yes he is he has been sent back home and not allowed to return to the the camp and now Jenno you now have no need to go as close to going feral as you were before hand. Well except with that psychologist who your team has for the next 2 weeks I know you know him.  
Tony said : how do you know him?  
Jenno said : he was the psychologist before Harmon he was the one who has the same trust that I have with both Nate and Jason only treating him like that since I was unsure how to be around him since he doesn't see the masks but the team does they all know about my hatred of being psychoanalyzed no matter who it is.  
Tony said : when you actually like being psychoanalyzed if it is done by someone you know and trust plus you will do it back to them if you want too.  
Jenno said : you are correct there Tony kind of feel bad at the way I reacted towards him earlier on I actually like him still it's just the masks have to be in place for team sessions since only a few people on the team can see through them.  
Just then there is a knock on the cabin door Jason goes over to the door he opens it Jason sees that it is Ben who said : can I come in?  
Jason said : sure thing close the door behind you.  
Ben entered the cabin and Jason closed the door behind him.  
Jenno then stood up from her seat in the kitchen area she then went over to Ben she then brings him in for a hug he hugs her back.  
A minute later they separated from the hug he said : so you don't hate me then.  
Jenno said : how could I hate you are amazing you just see the I hate to be analysed side of me when I actually don't mind it too much plus you know what that mask is you see through it on the first session we had together back then.  
Ben said : I sure did and I see through your mask back in that room too you sure don't have a mask on now.  
Jenno said : that is because I trust the people in this room to see me without the mask on.  
Ben said : I have met Tony as well as AJ and Jim who are the other people.  
Jenno introduced everyone else in the room to Ben he is a bit amazed that Jenno actually has a boyfriend as well as a guide and they all live together with Nate who is her legal guardian as well as psychologist along with her boyfriend. Ben got told to tell no one else about it so did AJ and Jim they all agreed to tell no one else about it.  
Ben said : now the rest of the introductions are over you all need to get back to your teams. Nate your and Blair's team are with Sky and Britt doing a assault course challenge Jason your team are there too.  
Jenno and Tony your team is in the gym with Steve and Danno. Just wondering what that word you said in a different language to cause Jenno to fall into Blair's arms earlier on?  
Nate said : the word was dormire it means sleep in Italian. Jenno is fluent in Italian.  
Ben said : didn't know that I am lucky that I know a lot of Italian then.  
Jenno said : oh great. Blair do I have to go to gym stuff rather be asleep.  
Blair said : yes you have too if you still want to go to sleep when you have free time later on then you can come back in here and go to sleep.  
Jenno said : so if I say I want to be hypnotized later on you will hypnotise me if I ask you to or the other 2 to do it.  
Nate said : yes I certainly will even though you were hypnotized after what happened with Sacks then on the Saturday just been by Jon and Brizzy.  
Ben said : I didn't know you could be hypnotized Jenno.  
Tony said : yes she can be according to her friends Jon and Brizzy she is a somnambulist whatever that means.  
Ben said : it means someone who can get hypnotized easily to go into a deep state of hypnosis. So Jenno would you mind if I end up hypnotising you during individual sessions.  
Jenno said : if it is only us 2 or Tony in the room I don't mind at all since I know you can hypnotise people. Right Tony we might as well go to the gym since we will have Gibbs on our back if we don't get there soon and I know he will be on my back due to what happened with Sacks.  
Blair said : you know you can summon me if he gets on your nerves too much right we better go to Nate and Jason our teams will be wondering where we are. Have fun in the gym Jenno and Tony.  
Jenno said : what are we doing in the gym any way?  
Blair said : wall climbing , running on the spot and stuff like that.  
Jenno said : so basically the boring stuff I know what I am going to do the whole session then.  
Ben said : well you're in luck Jenno since the next hour is my free time I will be in the gym with your team to make sure you do as you're told.  
Jenno said : that won't happen I will probably spend most of the time on the climbing wall.  
Ben said : you do as you're told or you can have an individual session with me instead.  
Jenno said : actually I like that idea a bit better but the gym climbing wall sounds more appealing as much as I don't mind you divulging into my brain to get me to talk about what I am supposed to do but I have to be with my current team. Come on Tony lets go.  
Jenno and Tony exit the cabin and so did everyone else they all went to their own team's activities. Ben led Tony and Jenno to outside the gym area where their team is waiting for them so is the BAU team.  
When Jenno sees the BAU team she said : well isn't it my favourite FBI team.  
The whole BAU team hear her voice they turn to look at her Spence then comes over to her he gives her a hug which she gives back to him.  
Aaron said : now since we are all here let's go in.  
Both teams enter the gym Jenno can tell Ziva and Stan are glaring at her she doesn't care at all since all she can think about is counting the hours until she gets to see her first Ncis partner again and get to spend some time with him and the LA team as well as other members from the Troll Squad. Luckily for Jenno she only had to wait until 13 : 00 which is only 2 hours away and they are in the gym for those 2 hours.  
Once all of the team members are in the gym they see the instructors and of course Jenno recognises them they are both from the Ncis Bondi team she knows she will have to do as she is told by them since they are best not to be messed with.  
When Steve and Danno see her they both thought oh great this is going to be a fun 2 hours.  
When the team's got over to the instructors they all separated into their teams Jenno stayed standing next to Tony so that both Danno and Steve would get the hint to partner them up if they have to work in partners over the 2 hour gym session.  
For the next 2 hours in the gym Jenno did exactly as she was told by Steve and Danno all her team except for Tony are shocked at how well behaved she is even after the incident with Sacks earlier on that day. Ben left the gym 30 minutes into the gym session since he could tell that Jenno is going to be fine around everyone in the room he uses the rest of the time until lunch time reading through the files for the DC team more specifically reading through Jenno's file. Steve and Danno both did get the hint from Jenno and they both put her as well as Tony and Dave as well as Spence together when they had to work in groups of 4 for various mixed team gym activities. Jenno actually enjoyed the time in the gym she enjoyed going onto the climbing wall the most since she got to show of her wall climbing skills which she learnt in advanced FLYTEC as well as from Steve and Mike.  
13 : 00 everyone exited the gym they all headed to the showers in their own cabins to have a shower before they all headed to lunch.  
Jenno went to the cabin she is sharing with Ziva and Abby she took a set of clothing out of her bag as well as a towel she then exited the cabin before anyone in the cabin could say anything.  
Jenno headed over to Blair and Nate's cabin.  
A few minutes later she arrived at the cabin the door happens to be open so she enters the cabin and closes the door behind her. Jenno sees her guide and Nate sitting on the chairs at the table she then said : going to have a shower here then if you want I will do lunch for us lot.  
Nate and Blair look over at Jenno and Nate said : sure thing Jenno go have a shower you look like you need one.  
Blair said : certainly smell like it.  
Jenno said : hey this smell comes from hard work.  
Jenno comes over to them and takes her phone out of her trouser pocket she places it on the table for Nate and Blair to look after.  
Jenno then heads towards the bathroom so she could have a shower.  
13 : 20 Jenno is out of the shower and dressed in full camouflage clothing and trainers.  
13 : 25 Jenno enters the area which Nate , Blair , Jason and the rest of the Troll Squad who are on the campsite are sitting together waiting for Jenno.  
Jenno from behind them said : right there is a choice me doing lunch here or going to the canteen and eating it there.  
Nate said : rather have it here so would the rest of us.  
Jenno sits down next to Jason she then takes her phone off the table she then pulled up her food app then gives it too Nate she then said : you can do the food orders you know what all of us like to eat for lunch.  
Nate said : yes I do.  
Nate placed all the lunch orders into the food app and 5 minutes later all of the food and drink teleported onto the table and they all started eating lunch together while talking about random topics Jenno as well as Jason mentioned about the job offer from Mike.  
Jenno and Jason told them all that they are both thinking of taking it and it would be fun being in the same team as each other. Both Nate and Blair as well as the rest of the Troll Squad hope the pair take the job offer since then Blair and Nate will be able to keep better track of the pair plus it will be a better working environment too. Jenno and Jason mentioned they both want to see how the next 12 days at the camp goes before they make any final decisions about changing jobs.Jenno has kind of already made her decision but she has not told anyone about it yet.  
14 : 00 there is a knock on the cabin door Nate opens the cabin door he sees it is Ben who said: lunch is over Jenno you are coming with me we are having an individual session while the rest of you are having a team building challenge that includes your team Jason.  
Everyone in the cabin hear’s what Ben said so all of them exit the cabin and Nate locks it. Jenno follows Ben while Nate , Blair and the rest of the Troll Squad follow Steve who happened to be waiting outside the cabin with Ben.   
Once far enough away from everyone else Jenno said : what activity is my team team doing ?  
Ben said : they are all doing the team building too you will be joining them when our session ends at 15 : 00.  
Jenno said : joy they will wonder where I was all lunch and wonder how I have got clean clothes on when I didn't use the shower in the cabin I am supposed to be staying in.  
Ben said : you didn't tell them where you were going to spend your lunch time.  
Jenno said : no I didn't fancy explaining to them that I would rather spend my lunch time with my guide , legal guardian , boyfriend and the Troll Squad members which are on the campsite that would of gone down well not.  
Ben said : probably would of not right we are here.  
Ben then unlocks his temporary office door and he opens the door then let's Jenno go in first when Jenno enters the office she sees the chair which is like the chair she sat on when she had him for therapy sessions a long time ago.  
When Ben enters the office he closes the door behind him he sees the chair Jenno is looking at he then said : yes it is the same make of chair that I had in the office you were in when I had you for therapy when you were younger.  
Jenno moves over to the chair she then sits down on it.  
Ben sits down on the chair nearest to it he then said : you can lie down on it too if you want to that is.  
Jenno then lies down on the chair she then said : I forgot how comfy these chairs are not been in one of them for years.  
Ben said : well it has been many years since you have had me as your psychologist.  
Jenno said : yeah it has been kind of missed it well the chair I have don't know about the therapy though.  
Ben said : well you will have to get used to having me for therapy over the next 2 weeks for not only team ones but for individual ones too.  
Jenno said : don't remind me about the team ones.  
Ben said : why is that?  
Jenno said : I have been offered a new position on a new team in the works which is going to based in the Ncis La base. I have found out that my first Ncis partner is going to be the leader of the new team and Jason has been offered a position on the team too. Kind of considering the move to the new team especially what has been going on with the current team I am on.  
Ben said : what has been going on with the current team you are on?  
Jenno said : Ziva and Stan and on some occasions Abby as well as Tim keep winding me up they don't see through the masks which I have up to keep me sane while at work. They insult my intelligence as well as people that I know and care for. That includes the mysterious guide they have never met we'll Tony has since he has been round the place I live in quite few times since I joined the team even a few times before that too. Some days I have had enough and want to tell the Director what is going on and to request a transfer to the LA office so I am closer to my guide and Nate but I don't want to leave Tony and my other friends on the team as well as other friends in the DC building behind.  
Ben said : Jenno you wouldn't be leaving them behind you would still be talking to them when you can and even visit them in person when you can but you have got to think about what is good for you too. You need to talk to the Director or at least Gibbs about what is going on with his team while he is not around in the bullpen.  
Jenno said : I might just do that but I don't want to cause the team to be split up or anyone disciplined due to what has been going on I would rather put up with it then that happening any day of the week.  
Ben said : ok Jenno I can see where you are coming from since you have been in the same team for 4 years and after a while they become family. But remember you need to do what is right for you too I don't want to hear through anyone that you have been injured or worse due to your teammates.  
Jenno said : ok Ben I will talk to them once we get back from camp but please don't mention this in team sessions at all unless someone else brings it up.  
Ben said : I won't do it at all but I expect to be kept updated about it even when this camp is finished.  
Jenno said : fine bossy boots gosh seriously you are going to start to become a mother hen it is bad enough when my guide goes into that mode.  
Ben said : I won't be that bad as a mother hen I have heard how protective of you Blair gets when he goes into that mode which if I remember rightly that happens most of the time even when you ill. That must be fun to deal with.  
Jenno said : yes it is fun to deal with I actually don't mind it sometimes just don't tell him that he will mother hen me more often if he knows I actually like it.  
Ben said : no I won't tell him that at all. So anything else you want to talk about since if I remember rightly you want to be hypnotized again today. I could do it if you will let me.  
Jenno said : go ahead and hypnotise me Ben just remember I have to be at the team building thing in 40 minutes time.  
Ben said : I know right let's get this started.  
For the next 30 minutes the hypnosis happens with Jenno and then it takes 2 minutes for Ben to get her out of her deep state of hypnosis then he spend 3 minutes making sure she is out of it properly. Then at exactly 14 : 55 both of them exit his office he locked the door behind them and walks Jenno over to where all the team's are doing a team building activity together.  
Once they both get over there Jenno goes over to her team she sits down next to Tony while Ben goes over to the 4 staff members that are running the activity. Jenno knows all the staff that are running the team building activity since it is the 5 members of Ncis Bondi team. She gets along with all the members of the Bondi team too she is pretty close friends with the leader of the Bondi teams son who happens to be on the team too his name is Chase Mcgarrett.  
Once the team Jenno is on notices she is with them Tim said : where were you ?  
Jenno said : had lunch with friends and then had a therapy session afterwards. So what are we supposed to be doing?  
Chase came over to the DC team said : the team is supposed to be discussing ideas to create a big enough shelter for all of you to spend one night during the next 2 weeks in. Nice to see you by the way Jenno.  
Jenno looks over at Chase she then said : thanks for the information Chase nice to see you and the others too.  
Abby said : you know each other.  
Jenno said : yep I spend my 2 weeks off in the summer in Bondi or any other time I can get off and I know he is not working we spend time together as well as with people on the team he is on.  
Chase said : when you are not in Bondi you will either be at home or in Ohio. Speaking of Ohio are you going there next Sunday?  
Jenno said : yep already got the invite on the Sunday just been when I was talking to him after I finished the 3 hour gaming livestream with Alex and talking to him for about 30 minutes on discord as well as a few members from my admin team.  
Chase said : I hope you 2 didn't get up to mischief during those 3 hours of live streaming since I have not been on server since Friday and neither have any of the others. If I remember rightly they will be on the server tonight you know last time there was a prank war when you and Alex caused mischief.  
Jenno said : I know but if I remember rightly me and Alex won the last prank war which lasted a whole month.  
Chase said : you 2 did cause mischief during the 3 hour livestream then. What did you 2 do?  
Jenno said : you will have to go on the server to find out or watch the livestream to find out what we got up too. By the look of it Super Seal wants to talk to you.  
Chase looks over at his team Jenno is right Steve does want to talk to him so he walks away from the DC team and goes back to his team.  
Tony said : so what did you and Alex do during the 3 hour live stream yesterday?  
Jenno said : let's just say you will have to watch the stream to find out there is not a lot in it with what we done since we did a lot of the work off camera on the Wednesday night as well as any time that both of us could get on the game over the past 2 weeks. Let's get back to work on this project speaking of live streaming I have to do a few over the next 2 weeks during the free time our team gets as well as film and edit for the videos I have to do for the YouTube channel over the next 2 weeks.  
Tim said : I didn't know you have a YouTube channel. What is is called?  
Jenno said : it is called Troll Squad Vlogs and Troll Squad Gaming will show you lot the vlog one later on. Let's do this planning since the sooner it is done the sooner we can go.  
For the time until 17 : 00 all the team's are planning ideas for the shelters they are going to be building later that week. Jenno enjoyed the time with her current team she did after a while get bored so she did go for a walk which Mike went with her. They ended up having a talk about the potential job offer that Mike has offered her Jenno likes the idea of being the SFA of the team and getting to be his partner again she will also be one of the team's profilers along with Jason if he accepts the position.  
The walk they both went on together lasted 20 minutes since both of them walked to the camp so they could both go to the toilet and they both walked back together too and once they both got back they both went back to their own teams to join back in with the shelter planning activity.  
At exactly 17 : 00 the shelter planning activity finished all the team's got dismissed to have free time together until dinner time at 18 : 00. The walk back to camp all the team's stick together they all went to their own individual cabins except for the DC team they all went to the cabin which the girls are staying in.  
Once inside the cabin Jenno gets her tech case out from her bag she then turns her laptop on she then logs into it then gets up the Troll Squad Vlogs youtube channel and then walks over to the table that the rest of her team are sitting around she then places the laptop on the table she then sits on the chair nearest to the laptop she then said : this is the Troll Squad Vlog YouTube channel this is the first chanel out of the 2 we have but the gaming one is not really your style well except probably Tim’s and Abby’s. I would recommend the video titled Dream come true it is not the most recent one but it is filmed the day of my birthday but the date it went up on the channel was the 13 th February.  
Jimmy said : let's watch it then.  
Jenno found the video on her channel and she pressed play.  
For the rest of the evening until 20 : 30 the DC team spent it in the cabin the girls are using for the next 2 weeks they all had dinner together and watched many more of the vlogs that Jenno has done including the ones with Roman Atwood. Jenno let all the team watch the videos on her laptop but as soon as Romans latest video came up on his channel at 20 : 00 she took her laptop back to watch the video in the bedroom area by herself the video lasted 10 minutes she then let the other team member back on her laptop until 20 : 30 when they all went back to their own cabins.  
Jenno spent the rest of the time until 23 : 00 sitting on her laptop watching various videos done by the Nice Posture Crew. At exactly 23 : 05 Jenno turned her laptop off and she puts it in her tech case.  
23 : 15 Ziva and Abby enter the sleeping area they both ended up falling asleep 10 minutes later. Jenno is still awake she turns her phone on and sees the time is 00 :00 she is still not asleep she is wondering why it is taking her so long to get to sleep.  
Jenno decides that she needs to sleep but not in the same cabin she is in now she needs to be with her guide.  
With this exact thought Jenno gets up of the bed and picks up her tech case she then sneaks out the cabin she is supposed to be sleeping in and she teleported to the cabin her guide is sharing with Nate.  
2 minutes later she quietly opens the cabin door and she shuts it behind her she then hears a noise from the sleeping area she then hears a door open she looks to see who it is. The person standing at the door to the sleeping area happens to be her guide Blair he takes one look at his Senitel he walks over to her he takes her tech case off of her and places it in the cupboard in the kitchen area he then comes back over to Jenno he then lifts her up into his arms and walks towards the sleeping area.  
Once they are both inside the sleeping area Blair places Jenno down on the bed and he takes her shoes off. They are both very quiet about it since Nate is fast asleep.  
Blair puts Jenno's shoes on the floor just underneath his side of the bed he then lies down next to Jenno and wraps up around her not before pulls the cover back over the 2 of them within 2 minutes both of them are fast asleep. Jenno realises that the reason she had not been able to sleep in the other cabin is because she wasn't with her guide who helps her get to sleep every time.  
Jenno slept peacefully the rest of the night and until she got woken up at 8 : 00 the next morning in the same bed as her guide which is making her feel safe and protected which is a good feeling to have especially when she is at a campsite she barely knows anything about.


	12. Day 2 at Camp Waterford Part 1

At 8 : 00 the next morning Jenno hears her name being called by a familiar voice which happens to be her guide Blair’s voice so she slowly opens her eyes. Once her eyes open she sees Blair as well as Nate who is sitting in the chair beside the bed is slept in the night before with her guide.   
When Nate and Blair both notice Jenno has her eyes open Nate said : morning sleepy head you have to get up and get ready for the day since your team has team therapy first thing this morning with Ben and the session starts at 9 am and you need to have breakfast before then to.  
Jenno decided to pull the cover over her head she wants to go back to sleep for as long as possible since she really doesn’t want to be involved in team therapy that day especially with what happened in yesterday's team therapy session.  
Once Blair and Nate see this happen Nate : come on Jenno up you get or I will get Austin in heere to get you up like he usually has to do when you stay with the TrollSquad lot.  
Jenno pulled the covers of herself then sat up on the bed she then said : fine you win now kindly leave me alone to get dressed. Blair I need my phone so I can use the teleport clothes app for my outfit choice today.  
Blair exited the room and got Jenno’s phone out of her tech case he then came back into the room and he gave it to her then himself and Nate left the room so Jenno can finish getting sorted for the day in peace and quiet.

At 8 : 15 Jenno came out of the sleeping area fully dressed in all camouflage clothing as well as camouflage trainers. Jenno walks into the kitchen area she sees Nate , Blair , Austin and Andrew sitting at the table she smells the familiar smell of coffee she then said : I am convinced everytime we are all together there is coffee involved.  
Andrew turns to look at Jenno he said : says the one who normally always has a Red bull if she is doing streams for the gaming channel or on games itself for a long period of time.  
Jenno said : point taken. But I only have them if I desperately need to otherwise I have Pepsi twist which is a lot more healthier.  
Austin said : yeah I know that’s why the fridge at our place is always stocked with Pepsi twist for but come to think of it all of us there still drink it.  
Blair said : what even is Pepsi Twist?  
Jenno said : has quite a bit of caffeine in as well as sugar it is really nice but you and Nate will not like it.  
Nate said : I haven’t tried it before neither has Blair and we can’t hate something we haven’t tried.  
Jenno said : you can have some when we go stay with Alex and the others before the event on Saturday.  
Austin said : I am looking forward to that event it is going to be really good. Right what is for breakfast since we only have until 8 : 50 before all of us need to leave to get to our activities on time.  
Jenno took her phone out of her pocket she said : gaming breakfast for me , Austin and Andrew Nate and Blair choose what you want from the app.  
Jenno pressed the button for the gaming breakfast 3 times and a few moments later all the gaming breakfasts appeared in front of Jenno she then passed one plate to Andrew then the other one to Austin.  
Jenno hands Blair her phone for him to order food for himself and Nate.  
2 minutes later everyone in the cabin is eating their breakfasts.

At exactly 8 : 55 all of them exit the cabin Nate , Blair and Austin head towards the gym area while Andrew walks with Jenno towards the therapy room which her team and Dr Ben are waiting in already waiting to start the session.  
While Jenno and Andrew are walking towards the room they are discussing what day is the best one for Jenno to film the video for the camp website in the end it is decided that Jenno can do it tomorrow with his and Austin’s help which Jenno is happy with since she gets to hang out with people from the troll squad without her masks on as well as not having to put up with certain annoying team mates all day or most of the day tomorrow anyway. 

At exactly 9 : 00 Jenno and Andrew arrive outside the room and Andrew said : Jenno behave yourself while your in there today and you know where I am if you need to talk I won’t exactly moan at you too much for walking out of the therapy session with your team instead of lashing out at them in anger.  
Jenno said : I promise to behave myself just for you and if I end up walking out I probably will come find you or at least go bug a certain TrollSquad member who is at home today.  
Andrew said : I know who you mean just don’t annoy him too much and let me know if you go off site ok. Right I better go since I have paperwork to do.  
Jenno said : unlucky you but come to think of it I will have paperwork to do when I get back to work on the wednesday after camp has finished. Will see you later ?  
Andrew said : see you later Jenno.  
Andrew then walked away from Jenno who then took her phone out of her pocket and turned it off she then put it back in to her pocket then entered the therapy room.  
Jenno sits down in the same seat as she did yesterday then a minute later Dr Ben began the team therapy session.


	13. Day 2 at Camp Waterford Part 2

Team Therapy Session 

The first person to speak in the room once Jenno is sat down is Ziva she said : Jenno where were you last night & this morning ?  
Jenno said : I was with you lot last night. This morning not telling you none of your or anyone else's business.  
Abby said : well it is our business especially since you were not at breakfast this morning and how do any of us know you have had something to eat.  
Jenno said : I have had breakfast actually I just had it somewhere else so you lot do not need to moan at me about it now can we just start already.  
Before anyone in the room could say anything Ben said : I agree with Jenno you lot can argue about this later it is team therapy not team fighting. The first activity of the session is too paint about your best and worst case from your time at NCIS it can be a joint case with other agencies too. You all have 1 hour starting from as soon as I leave this room.  
Ben got up from his seat he then lefty the room to go into the room at the other end of the corridor which happened to be his office he then turned his laptop on and brought up the security camera footage for the room where the team is in.

1 minute after Ben left the room the whole of the team got to work on their painting while Jenno moved from her chair nearest to the door to the sofa which of course has the hidden small security camera above it.  
Jenno knows the camera is there so she took her phone out of her pocket she then turned it on of course her team noticed that Jenno has got her phone out the first one to speak up about that is Ziva who said : Jenno put your phone away and get to work we have to do this task so do you.  
Jenno just plainly ignores Ziva she then takes a set of earphones out of her pocket and plugged them into her phone she then put the earbuds into her ears she then goes onto her tubidy app then pressed play on her gaming song playlist the music came through her earphones quite loudly well loud enough so she doesn’t hear anyone else in the room.  
Jenno then went onto her teleport tech app she chooses the Ipad symbol which then a minute later her Ipad arrived beside her on the sofa.  
The rest of the team noticed this happen Tim said : how come does Jenno get to use her tech during this camp and we are not.  
Jenno took one of her earphone buds out of her right ear she then grabbed her Ipad from beside her she then turned it on Jenno said : the reason I am allowed my tech is because I still have to do videos as well as live streams for the 2 channels I am a part of plus the owner of the campsite asked if I could film a video of the campsite to go up on youtube as well as the camp website. I still have to have contact with my youtube admin team for both the channels I am involved in as well as few other important people from my youtube circle of friends that i do work with on some occasions. Now you know that leave me alone I am doing things my way not the psychs way.  
Stan said : what does that mean exactly ?  
Jenno didn’t reply back to Stan at all she just put her earphone bud back in and got back to listening to her music and finding the file of her best case which happened to be her first undercover mission ever which happened to be with the NCIS LA team to be more specific with her legal guardian / psychologist and whatever other role he wanted to play at the time that person’s name is Dr Nate Getz. Jenno is leaving the worst case to last since let’s just say Jenno had at least a 2 month recovery time off work after that case finished plus that case well both cases that she was apart of are still partly confidential to this day so she can’t really talk about it too much especially the bad one due to the end results of that case.

At 9 : 30 Tony came and sat down next to Jenno he sees what is on her Ipad screen Jenno knows Tony is looking at the screen but she doesn’t mind to much since Tony actually knows about both cases since he was involved in the first one and Jenno told him about the second one with the permission of the team she worked with on that case at the time.  
A few moments later Jenno took her earphone out of her ear nearest to Tony she said in Italian : hai già finito? (are you done already?)  
Tony replied back saying : cattivo sì, dal momento che non si può parlare o dipingere perché è molto sicuro sopra tutti nel pagamento della stanza e il migliore non è ancora iniziato.  
( bad one yes since can't talk or paint it since it is highly confidential above everyone in the room's paygrade and the best one not started it yet.)  
Jenno said : lasciare il cattivo per durare ma arrivare a pensarci non posso parlarne o dipingerlo perché è sopra il pagamento e la trasparenza di tutti tranne il mio e il tuo bene solo da quando ho il permesso di parlartene.  
La mia migliore esperienza, sai che cos'è che eri parte della squadra in quel momento.  
( leaving the bad one to last but come to think of it I can't talk or paint about it since it is above everyone's pay grade and clearance except mine and yours well only since I got permission to tell you about it. My best one well you know what is is you were apart of the team at the time.)  
Tony said : il tuo migliore è il primo undercover che hai fatto con Nate e il peggiore è il caso in cui hai lavorato alla BAU e alla CIA. ( your best one is the first undercover one you did with Nate and the worst one is the case you worked the BAU and CIA I am guessing.)  
Jenno said : hai ragione, Tony. Quel caso in incognito è stato così bello da aver incontrato così tante persone nuove e sono diventati buoni amici anche con loro. Non mi sono mai pentito di incontrare nessuna di quelle persone è stato un momento divertente per non dire altro specialmente quando Jon mi ha ipnotizzato molto. ( you are correct there Tony. That undercover case was so awesome got to meet so many new people there and became good friends with them too. Never regretted meeting any of those people it was a fun time to say the least especially when Jon hypnotised me alot.)

Meanwhile everyone else in the room as well as Ben are trying to translate the conversation Jenno and Tony are having with each other in the end 2 minutes later Gibbs said : Tony get back to painting. Jenno you need to start painting too.  
Jenno said : nope can’t be bothered to paint there are better ways to do this task.  
Stan said : how exactly ?  
Jenno didn’t say the way she is thinking of doing the task Tony of course worked it out he said in Italian to Jenno : non svolgendo affatto il compito e siediti sul tuo ipad per tutto il tempo guardando il caso migliore in cui sei stato coinvolto nel file mentre ascolti la musica proveniente dal tuo telefono. Quindi, se ti annoi, spegni il telefono e inserisci gli auricolari nell'iPad e guardi diversi videogiochi di minecraft o video di giochi ARK da uno qualsiasi dei canali Youtube di Nice Posture, molto probabilmente il canale di Ben. I primi 2 sono i più probabili l'ultima cosa che potrei pensare di fare è andare su chat di gruppo TrollSquad e passare il tempo lì invece.  
( by not doing the task at all and sit on your ipad the whole time looking at the best case you were involved in file while listening to music coming from your phone. Then if you get bored you turn your phone off and put the earphones into your Ipad instead and watch different minecraft gaming or ARK gaming videos from any of the Nice Posture lot Youtube channels most likely Ben's channel. The first 2 are the most likely ones the last thing I could think you would do is go onto TrollSquad group chat and spend your time on there instead.)  
Jenno replied saying : l'idea di YouTube avverrà in 5 minuti l'altra accadrà stasera poiché è necessario chiedere a Ben qualcosa. ( youtube idea will happen in 5 minutes the other one will happen tonight since need to ask Ben about something.)

Just then in the office at the end of the corridor where Dr Ben Harding is currently sitting on his laptop observing the room where Jenno’s team is he worked out what language Jenno and Tony are talking to each other in he quietly said to himself : typical I should of known they are going to use the Italian language to communicate with each other I so need to learn Italian.  
Ben looked at the timer on his phone he sees that he has to be back in the room in about 30 minutes time he is actually looking forward to seeing the painting that the team has done but he is looking forward to seeing Jenno’s the most well that is if she does them that is since at the moment he can see she is not planning to move from the sofa and by the look of it Tony is not moving from next to her in a hurry.

For the next 30 minutes Ben is sitting on his laptop observing the room he sees that Jenno has not moved from the sofa one bit all she has done is turn her phone off and went onto youtube on her ipad she brought up a video from her head admin’s channel and pressed play.  
Tony of course stayed beside her and watched the video with her Ben could tell they have a closer friendship with each other then with anyone else in the room.  
Even with the people in the team talking about the pair behind their backs in the same room as them but Jenno and Tony pay no attention to them at all like they are in their own world together which is a good thing especially with some of the stuff that Ziva and Stan are saying about the pair. Ben is a bit disappointed since Gibbs has not stuck up for the pair the only 2 people who have done that are Ducky and Jimmy which Ben is good with since he knows he will have to tell Blair and some of the others about it later on when they ask about it but he is glad he has something good to tell them. 

At exactly 10 : 00 Ben’s timer went of he then turned his laptop off he then exited his office and headed towards the therapy room.  
Just as Ben is about to enter the room he hears an argument through the door he recognises the 2 voices arguing one of them is Ziva and the other is Jenno.

Ziva said : Jenno you seriously need to do that painting since the psychologist will be back any moment and we will all have to put up with you getting moaned at for not doing the task you were supposed to of done.  
Jenno said : he can moan all he wants so can the rest of you I can just easily ignore you or just walk out and go lone wolf which is really appealing right now the way you and most of the people on this team has been treating me lately you are lucky I have not been offered a better position on another team or agency yet. OH WAIT A MINUTE I HAVE BEEN OFFERED NUMEROUS POSITIONS I JUST HAVEN’T TAKEN ANY OF THEM YET!!!  
Ziva said : as if you have been offered any other positions !  
Jenno said : my first NCIS partner has offered me a new position on his new team and I can just easily quit law enforcement all together and do youtube full time. I could just be a general law enforcement consultant in my spare time when not doing youtube bits which include the big Atwood Dudeson event which happens in every first week of the summer in Bondi then in LA the second week of summer as well as the various meetups and events that the whole of the TrollSquad is apart of and leads too. Oh yeah not forgetting the 2 successful books I have written along with the public TrollSquad minecraft server which not only I run but the whole Troll Squad and my trusted friends who are experienced in Minecraft itself and actually know how to run a server. Now I have said my bit I am outta here I have better things to do with my time then being around certain team members who make my time on this team extremely aggravating.

Jenno then stood up from the sofa and headed towards the door before she could open the door Ben opened the door Jenno sees the pissed off look on his face he said : Jenno , Ducky , Jimmy and Tony do to my office at the end of the corridor and wait im there for me the rest of you stay in here until I come back.  
Everyone who has been told to exit the room did that Ben closed the door behind all of them he then heads to his office where all of the people he ordered out of the room to be standing outside his office to be let into the room.  
A minute later Ben opened the office door and all them went into the room Ben then closed the door behind them he then said : you lot are in here since none of you have done anything wrong and I am going to be placing a call to your Director you lot need to tell him what happened in there since that behaviour from your other team mates is unacceptable.  
Jenno said : shouldn’t I be in there with them then since I didn’t do the task you asked all of us to do and I was involved in the shouting match with Ziva.  
Dr Ben said : Jenno you were doing the task in your own way plus I already know the details about your best and worst case plus I know you're not the biggest fan of painting or drawing anyway that’s why you get the other members of your youtube lot to do that for you. The shouting at Ziva part you were defending yourself and I am leaving your guide to deal with that since he is on the way over here along with Brad.

Just then there is a knock on Dr Ben’s office door Ben said : come in Brad and Blair.  
The office door opened Brad and Blair entered the room then closed the door behind them.  
Blair said : what happened Ben ?  
Ben spent the next 2 minutes explaining the situation to both Blair and Brad.  
Once Ben finished explaining it Blair and Brad are pissed of about it but they are glad what Ben is going to do next so Blair said : Ben you can go deal with the others I will keep an eye on this lot with Brad plus Jenno needs her headache meds right now anyway since she is starting to get one don’t bother denying it kiddo.  
Jenno said : was not going to deny it no point you are my guide so why would I and Brad has probably got my headache meds in his pocket plus Tony needs his as well since he has got an incoming headache too.  
Ducky said : Just wondering are we going to get introduced to these 2 people Jenno?  
Jenno said : of course Ducky the one on the right is Dr Blair Sandburg my awesome guide and the one on the left is Dr Brad Pitt one of the doctors on site for the camp as well as the doctor who has known me for the longest time I will do what he says most of the time when it comes to the medical side of things.  
Brad said : that is when you see me on the medical side of things but come to think of it you do go bug a certain Dr Luc Hemingway or a Dr Michael Spence too on some occasions.  
Jenno said : well they are doctors too but majority of the time the Doctor orders I receive through them come through you too such as the last time I went to see Michael medically.  
Brad said : I remember that time right come on Jenno and Tony take your headache medication before it gets any worse and I have to make both of you take a stronger one then you have to sleep it off.  
Jimmy said : why would they have to sleep it off for?  
Jenno said : the stronger version of the headache medication myself and Tony have on rare occasions has a mild sedative in which will make us sleep for about 2 hours. The normal one doesn't make us sleep we just take it and wait for it to work on some occasions I bug the person who gives it to me to hypnotise me but that only happens if it is Blair , Nate , Alex or Jon since there the only ones who know hypnosis at the moment. Well I could bug Ben here to hypnotise me too but he has the other agents on the team to deal with right now so have fun with that Ben.  
Ben looked up from his phone he said : thanks Jenno right I am going to go deal with the rest of your team the Director knows what happened I messaged him he will be phoning me in 2 minutes to have a discussion with the team as a whole. While this is happening you have to stay in here since the director wants to talk to you lot afterwards.  
Ben then exited his office and walked towards the room the rest of the DC NCIS team are in he knows that the upcoming phone conversation that Director Vance Is going to be having with the remainder of Gibbs team is going to be an interesting one indeed.

1 minute later Dr Ben Harding entered the room the NCIS agents remained in the room they are all sitting down in their seats before Ben said anything his phone rings he then answered it the person on the other end of the phone said : hello Ben I will be coming to your location in 2 minutes to talk to the team thought I would let you know. What needs to be said to them all is better to be done in person.  
Ben said : thank you for letting me know Director see you soon.  
The Director then hang up he then brought up the teleport app on his phone he then teleported of to Dr Ben Harding’s location.

2 Minutes later the Director of NCIS arrived in the therapy room all the members of Gibbs team that are in the room are a bit shocked at his presence especially Abby but before any of the team could say anything the director said : Dr Harding go deal with the ones in your office I will come talk to them once I have dealt with this lot.  
Dr Ben : yes Sir.  
Ben then exited the room he shut the door behind him leaving Director of NCIS to deal with his misbehaving agents.


	14. Day 2 Camp Waterford Part 3 Director Vance conversation with DC team

Once Ben exited the room Director Leon Vance said : I am disappointed with the behaviour of certain members in this team you will all be on desk duty for the next month when you get back from this camp and you will all be having mandatory psych evaluations too. Any other punishments will be told to you when you get back to the base until then I do not want another phone call from any of the staff on the campsite related to this teams misbehaviour and if I do the consequences of your actions will be alot worse than they already are.  
Now you lot behave I have got to go deal with the rest of the team and you will stay in this room until you are dismissed to go to your next activity.

Leon then exited the room he then went to the room at the end of the corridor he then opened the door then shut it behind him.  
Leon sees a sight which he hoped he wouldn’t have to see in a hurry he sees Jenno and Tony leaning against their guides which Leon knew from the look on their faces is that Tony and Jenno will no longer be apart of the DC team especially Jenno since Leon knows how protective Blair is of Jenno.  
The first one in the room to speak is Brad he said : hi Leon nice to see you again wish it was under different circumstances though.  
Leon said: not the only one there Brad now Jenno or Tony tell me what happened in that room.  
Tony looked over at Jenno who shook her she then decided to bury her head into Blair’s shoulder a little bit she closed her eyes since she is very tired and wants to go to sleep.  
Blair knew what Jenno is doing since he has seen this avoidance technique from her before and he knows one of the only people who can bypass that particular avoidance technique that person is Nate.  
Leon said : don’t care which of you tells me what happened I need to know.  
Brad gave Tony one of his ,’ you need to tell him everything look.’  
Tony of course ignored the look from Brad which annoyed him a little bit and Tony could tell he has just annoyed his guide but he will make it up to him later in private.  
In the end it ended up Ducky and Jimmy telling the Director what happened in the room with the rest of the team.  
Leon of course is a bit annoyed at Jenno not doing the task she was supposed to be doing but he kind of understood why she didn’t do it since he knows the details of the worst and best case she has been on and he knows she would not talk about either of them in a hurry especially the bad one.

At exactly 10 : 30 Duck and Jimmy finished telling Leon about what happened in the therapy room before Leon could ask any further questions Jenno started to whimper everyone in the room turned to look at her Leon said : Blair what is wrong with her ?  
Blair looked at Jenno he then gently lifts her up into his lap then wraps his arms around her he then put his shield around her he then started to quietly talk to her in Italian.  
Everyone in the room watched what Blair is doing within 5 minutes Jenno has settled down and fallen asleep well more like hypnotised in Blair’s arms.

The first one to speak in the room is Ducky he said : what is wrong with her ?  
Blair said : it is better for Nate to explain this since he knows about it better than I do and he has dealt with them a lot more than I have had too.   
Dr Ben Harding said : is it what I think it is?  
Blair said : mild version of it. Only happens on rare occasions when she is stressed or has mild anxiety or sometimes both most likely to be stress the cause of this one anyway will not know until she is willing to talk about it.   
Ben Harding said : great just what the kid didn’t need especially with her having to be here instead of doing her usual thing to get arid of them.  
Leon said : What does she usually do for them ?  
Blair said : she talks to Nate , Jason , Carson and one of her youtube admin friends about them majority of the time it is Nate and Jason since the other 2 are normally busy this time of the year with work. Knowing Jenno she will probably teleport of to her head admins place later tonight and spend the rest of the time while we are at the camp with him as well as the rest of the troll squad. Leon I must warn you though Jenno is close to leaving NCIS altogether she has been offered a admin position on a new game series her friend is running and from what I have heard she is very keen to do that job instead so she can concentrate on that project as well as her youtube career and not get all the stress she has been getting from working with NCIS.  
Leon said : thanks for the warning I will support her whatever she decides to do she is not only my employee she is my friend too. I am going to go back to the office now and will leave you to deal with the rest of the team keep me updated with everything especially about the sleeping Jenno to be honest I am a bit worried about her.   
Ben Harding said : yes Leon we will keep you updated right I better go dismiss the rest of the team to the next activity Ducky and Jimmy come with me Tony you are staying in here since I need to talk to you for a bit while the rest of your team except for yourself and Jenno are doing a team gym session.  
Ben then exited the room followed closely by Jimmy and Ducky.  
Leon then teleported out of the room a minute later.  
2 minutes later Ncis Dc team except for Tony and Jenno head to next activity.  
Tony and Jenno along with Nate and Blair remain in Ben H office until 12 :00 whole time Jenno is sleeping.  
None of them wake her up they just let her sleep since they know she is really tired in the end at lunchtime Nate takes Jenno back to the cabin himself and Blair are staying in and lie her down on the bed to sleep while he makes lunch for himself and Blair.  
Ben takes Tony to staff area to have lunch with him and Brad so Tony doesn't have to be with any of his teammates since they can't access the staff area of the campsite without a staff member with them the only one who can probably get away with it is Jenno but then come to think of it the majority of the staff know Jenno and that she would only come to them if she couldn't find anyone she wants to talk to on any of the teams which are on the campsite. 

The rest of the second day until 17 : 00 is interesting to say the least for the DC NCIS team since they were down 2 team members since Brad will not let Tony out of his sight for the rest of the time and Jenno spent the time until 15 : 00 sleeping then once she woke up Nate made her eat and drink the she spent the rest of the time until 17 : 00 sitting on the Ark server working on the area she needs to have finished before her mini mega livestream and to be honest she still has quite a bit to do. 

At exactly 17 : 00 Blair entered the cabin along with Jason they both see that Jenno is awake and sitting on her laptop with headphones on they both see that Nate is sitting on the chair opposite Jenno on his laptop too the first one in the room to speak is Blair he said : what time did she wake up Nate?  
Nate looked up from his laptop and said : 15 : 00 gave her food and a drink then after that she went straight onto her laptop have no idea what she is doing but if I can take a guess it would be ARK related due to her having quite a bit to do on the server before her mini mega livestream.   
Just then there is a knock on the cabin door Blair went over to the door he then opens the door he sees Andrew , Austin , Chase and Sky.  
Andrew said : is it ok if we come in we want to check on Jenno ?  
Blair said : sure thing come in.  
Blair moved aside and let all the members of the troll squad that are on camp into the cabin then he closed the door behind them.  
He then showed them to where Jenno is when they all see her awake but with here headphones on Austin said : well I wonder what she is up to.  
Just then Jenno took her headphones off she then sees the new additions to the room she then said : well Austin what is the one game I play more than overwatch?  
Austin said : that's simple Ark.  
Jenno said : you are correct their Austin I have quite a bit to do on the server including organising the tip of a house which seriously needs organising.  
Andrew said : well you could do that now since you are already are on the Ark server.  
Jenno said : I could but I am not today anyway going to wait until there are more of us on the server to tidy the house up all I am doing at the moment is creating the bits to extend the house since with the amount of stuff all of us have at the moment the house needs a lot more room then it has now. I have been collecting materials and crafting bits to extend for the whole time I have been on the server well expect the first 30 minutes when I was keeping an eye on the wyvern egg I hatched it looks so pretty it is a male lightning wyvern thinking of naming it Ben since lightning wyverns are the most unpredictable ones out of the species and Ben is unpredictable.  
Sky said : I agree with you there he is totally unpredictable especially his moods especially when her has to fix a server due to a certain bacca friend of ours decides to break it using the 10 , 000 power fireball.   
Jenno said : that’s why I normally avoid him the times he has had to fix a server due to a fluffy bacca server destruction. Luckily he does not do that much anymore but come to think of it is normally me who crashes servers these days especially my minecraft ones come to think of it I rarely play minecraft anymore I mostly play Ark , Overwatch and on occasions on Skycade but I mostly play on there off stream since I normally do staff work when I am on the server. I only really do staff stuff on the Trollsquad server when needed since I trust the rest of you to run it.   
Andrew said : don’t forget the Avenue either well you will be if you decide to join the server.  
Jenno said : well I have the choice of joining the Avenue server or another new series a certain bacca I know offered me a position on kind of want to do both but with work I don’t have time well that is at the moment anyway. Plus I have a position offer from my friend Jake to do with Overwatch that one is the most appealing out of the rest of them especially since I play Overwatch the most out of all the other games I play now. I still got quite a lot of work to do for the mini megastream on the Monday I am back at the Florida office as well as tons of footage to edit for videos for the vlog channel from the meet up as well as the event at Roman’s on the Sunday. As well as possible other footage for the vlogs if I film anything here at the campsite apart from the camp tour video tomorrow. Will probably use the Tuesday as the editing day since it will take a while to do.   
Austin said : sounds like you will be busy when you get back from camp.  
Jenno said : certainly will be looking forward to it too especially the monday since I am having the mini megastream that evening.  
Andrew said : that will be fun for you. Where are you doing it ?  
Jenno said : probably at my florida office since I am already going to be there most of the day doing final preparations for the stream as well as doing other bits.  
Nate said : I thought you had work on Monday ?  
Jenno said : nope Monday doing youtube bits in Florida including the mini mega livestream on Jenno Style gaming channel and got the Tuesday off for resting after the mini mega live stream since it will be quite a long one and I will be editing footage from the weekend as well as the camp tour video I am filming tomorrow as well as anything else I film that I want to put into a video for the vlog channel.   
Chase said : are you going to be putting the Saturday and Sunday vlog footage together or doing them as seperate videos?  
Jenno said : separate videos probably since I know there will be a lot of footage from both days I don’t fancy making over a 30 minute vlog containing both days in one video since they are both different occasions.   
Andrew said : thats a good idea and if you need any help with editing at all let me know since I am going to be back at the Florida office on Monday.  
Jenno said : that’s good then since if your camp tour video is not edited by then I will give you that to edit.   
Andrew said : that is good with me it will be fun to film with you and Austin tomorrow.  
Jason said : wait a minute Jenno get out of doing any activities with her team tomorrow and I don’t unfair.  
Jenno said : your team is a good team well when Sacks is not with them that is. My team except for Tony , Ducky and Jimmy and on the rare occasions Tim and Abby do my head in I have been thinking about leaving the team together probably the agency too doing youtube full time seems more appealing right now especially with the new gaming series I have been offered to be apart of for Jerome and the Avenue offer as well as an offer from my friend Jake to do with Overwatch.   
Just then Jenno heard someone join her discord channel she then hears the voice of her close friend and the newest member to troll squad Jake he said : hey Jenno how is camp?  
Jenno said : could be better , could be worse.  
Jake said : what happened Jenno?  
Jenno said : the usual when myself and Ziva have to be around each other for a long period of time and ended up falling asleep in the camp psych office well more like hypnotised and woke up in the cabin Nate and Blair are staying in while at the campsite at 15 : 00 then Nate made me have a late lunch that was for about 20 minutes then been on the Ark server ever since then. Apart from that camp has been good.  
Jake said : Jenno I am glad your enjoying the camp apart from those incidents. Just wondering have you made your decision about the overwatch position yet?  
Jenno said : yes I have you have officially got yourself a new head overwatch designer all I have to do is inform my boss that I am quitting will do that tomorrow.  
You still have to keep in mind that I do have other youtube projects I am working on as well as being your head designer.  
Jake said : I know Jenno that is why I am having a deputy head designer for so when you are busy with your other youtube projects he will be helping me out as well as the whole design team but all the designs will still have to go through you as well as me.   
Jenno said : sounds good with me. Just being curious who is the deputy head designer?  
Jake said : the one of the few design staff members who can handle you no matter what mood your in.   
Jenno thought for a moment who that person could be since there are about 4 members on the current design team that can handle her in any of her moods just then Jenno realised which one Jake is talking about she said : great that will be fun but come to think of it he deserves the promotion plus he can handle me no matter the mood I am in plus he is a good team leader too. Does he know that I will be his future boss?  
Just then someone new spoke in the discord that person is Nick he said : he knows now welcome aboard Jenno looking forward to working with you.   
Jenno said : not the only one there Nick it will be fun to say the least right I better get back to work on Ark got quite a bit that I want to get done and by the look of it I have got some questions to answer from the people in the room and I better answer them soon. Will talk to you lot again soon.  
Jake said : yep talk to you soon good luck.  
Nick said : good luck from me too Jenno will talk soon.  
One minute later Jake and Nick left Jenno’s discord channel.  
Jenno remained in her discord channel but took her headphones off she sees and feels the mixture of feeling coming from everyone present in the room before she could say anything Blair said : so you are quitting NCIS just like that even after how long you have spent in the agency when you could just transfer to LA to be on the new team which you have been offered a position on which includes a promotion.  
Jenno said : yes I am just like that I have to do something for me eventhough being on the new team with Mike as my team lead and partner again would of been fun but I have been doing this since I was 17 officially anyway and I have had enough I just want to do youtube and overwatch as well as my other projects full time they are a lot more fun. If you or anyone else don’t like it tuff luck it is my life to rule not yours eventhough you are my guide doesn’t give you the right to dictate what I do every single day. Now if you will excuse me I have more important things to do then sit here and please your ego’s.  
With that Jenno then turned her laptop off she then stood up and went over to the table in the kitchen she then picked up her tech bag she then exited the cabin.

She is closely followed by everyone in the troll squad she knows they are following her so when she is far enough away from the cabin she stopped and waited for the trollsquad members on the camp to catch up.  
A minute later they catched up with her the first one to speak is Jason he said : I know you are mad right now but we need you to calm down.  
Jenno said : ok fine I will calm down I just need to spend time away from them lot right now and I know the perfect place too. Follow me and I will show you.  
Jenno then started to walk away from the trollsquad members at the camp they all decided to join her on the walk and at exactly 17 : 25 they arrived at the destination they all see a cabin but not like the wooden ones on the campsite this one is made out of dark red wood and it is alot bigger than the ones on the campsite and by the look of it has a flat roof with chairs on top of it.  
Every present member of the trollsquad except from Jenno looked shocked at the sight of the cabin even Andrew he said : wow this looks so good I had no idea this was even here.  
Jenno said : that is because we had to go through a set of gates which only myself , Ben and Blade know the code for and the only way you can get into this cabin is to go through the gate which you need a code to open and you can’t even directly teleport into the cabin only to the gates. Do you lot want to go inside there is a parcel that should of been delivered in there about 20 minutes ago by Blade and I want to open it since it is for all of us to enjoy in the cabin.  
Austin said : let's go then I so want to explore the cabin while we are here.  
Jenno said : ok then let's go.  
Jenno and the rest of the present troll squad went over to the cabin door then Jenno knocked on the door 3 times then a voice from inside the cabin said : code ?  
Everyone outside the cabin recognised the voice it happened to be Blade Jenno said : Doni is a duck.  
30 seconds later Blade opened the door he then moves aside and let’s the remaining of the trollsquad inside the cabin he then shuts the door behind all of them he then said : welcome to gamer’s cabin now go into the front room the parcel’s are in there on the table.  
1 minute later everyone entered the front room they all see the remaining members of the trollsquad as well as 2 boxes on the table at the centre of the room Jenno said : what are in the boxes?  
Blade said : well one is addressed to all of us and the other one is addressed to you I have an idea what they could be but lets open them up to find out your one first.   
Jenno said : how about do them both at the same time ?  
Blade said : ok then Jenno you open your one and Alex you open the other one.   
Jenno and Alex approached the table where the boxes are and a minute later the pair have opened the boxes and they both have a shocked look on their faces and so do the rest of the members in the room since no one from the trollsquad as well as the other people in the room expected that specific item to be in both of their individual boxes.  
Now if you want to know what is in those boxes you will have to wait until the next chapter to come out to reveal what is in the boxes as well as for a eventual group tour of the cabin.


	15. Celebration time with Trollsquad / Cabin Tour

The first one out of the group of people in the cabin to get over their shock is Jenno she said : well that was unexpected seems like we all have quite a few things to celebrate tonight then.  
I can’t believe we have got 2 Diamond play buttons it would not of been possible without all the fans out there supporting both channels as well as the people who have helped us along the way so lets do videos for both of the channels tomorrow or livestream it in here tomorrow night on gaming channel actually I like that idea better.   
Ben a said : I like the livestream idea so meet in here at 19 : 30 and start livestream on gaming channel at 20 : 00.   
Jenno said : sounds good to me. The rest of you good with it ?  
Everyone else in the room nod their heads in agreement they are all looking forward to the livestream tomorrow night since they all get to hang out with each other again before the meetup event in LA.   
Alex said : now we all know what the boxes contained we can celebrate tonight but not to late since we all have work in the morning and Jenno , Andrew and Austin have a camp tour video to film.   
Chase said : well it is a good thing that you lot don’t exactly have to be up to early to film the video tomorrow when I have to be up and at the gym to start gym activities with Steve at 9 : 00 and I don’t think he would appreciate me being late in a hurry.  
Jenno said : yeah I know how grumpy Steve as well as the whole Bondi team get if you are late to something. We won’t be celebrating to late anyway since the majority of you do start work early in the morning plus I want to get the video done and edited as soon as possible but come to think of it I have got game stuff to do on the Skycade server as well as ARK and Overwatch. Plus I have to have a phone conversation with the director tomorrow sometime to tell him the news that will be such a fun conversation to have NOT. Oh well atleast I have the livestream to look forward to tomorrow night with all of you again.   
Ben said : what news do you have to tell him ?  
Jenno said : well Jake you can tell them.  
Jake said : I offered Jenno a head designer position on Overwatch and she has accepted the position.   
Ben said : wait a minute how will you have time to do that along with work and the Trollsquad channels as well as your own channel and your other projects.  
Jenno said : that is easy work has been more of a misery then a pleasure so I have quit will be notifying the director tomorrow and to be honest doing my other projects , youtube and overwatch is a lot more appealing since I get to work with people I love working with even when they do my head in on occasions especially when they decide to prank me or crash a server which I use regularly not naming any names.   
Blade said : we love you too Jenno. Now let’s eat dinner and then chill out for the rest of the evening unless any of you want to stream tonight?  
Jenno said : are any of us due to stream tonight anyway ?  
Ben said : no not tonight the usual time we do stream I asked Nick to do his stream then and he agreed to it.   
Jenno said : good thing too right let’s eat food then I will show you lot around the cabin well the people who need showing around that is and then we will decide what to do from there.

 

Meanwhile in the cabin which Nate as well as Blair are sharing they are both moaning about the situation to the members of the Senitel and Guide staff on camp as well as to the medical staff on camp which also includes the camp psychologist who is at the time is not really paying any attention to his surroundings he is having a telepathic conversation with Jenno which he is enjoying since Jenno tells him what happened as well as what is going to happen in the future he is happy for her finally standing up to her guide and finally doing what makes her happy full time instead of a job which she has not enjoyed for a while due to certain team members of hers making her work day miserable to say the least.

Just then Ben H felt a hand on his shoulder which got him to pay attention to the room again once that person who is touching his shoulder sees he is paying attention again the person who happened to be AJ he said : are you ok Ben you seemed to have been zoned out for a while.  
Before Ben H could reply Jenno telepathically said to him : I am convinced TrollSquad picked this game on purpose it takes ages to play oh well late night it is.  
Before Ben H could say anything Nate said : Ben are you sure you are ok you zoned out again seriously you remind me of Jenno when she zones out.  
Ben H said : I am fine just thinking that is all. What are talking about again?  
Blair said : how to get Jenno to stay in NCIS even if it is on the new team in LA run by Renko.  
Before Ben H could reply Jenno telepathically said : I can hear what they are saying in that cabin you know seriously don’t they get the picture I quit NCIS altogether not just that I was fedup of people on the DC team who wind me up the wall I have been doing it officially since I was 18 and unofficially since I has 16 I am 22 now and have 2 youtube channels to manage as well as an awesome group of friends to film and livestream with as well as working with Jake and the Overwatch management to make Overwatch better and more fun for everyone which includes creating new map / character designs and newer game modes or improving the existing ones. I want to do something that makes me happy and being with the TrollSquad and Nice posture lot as well as other Youtube friends is what makes me happy they will have to get over themselves I will do what makes me happy not them they are not the rulers of my life I am. Now I have said this I am going to go play Minecraft with the guys and possibly Overwatch afterwards until probably sometime tomorrow night Ben.  
Just then Ben H said : guys just let Jenno do what makes her happy it is obvious she quit NCIS for a reason and from the amount of time I have known her when she makes her mind up it is made up just leave her alone it is her life to rule not your’s she may talk about it eventually but don’t push her. Now I have said this I am going back to my office and go do some paperwork so goodnight.

Ben H then walked out of their cabin and went to his office and did his paperwork well that was after he ate his dinner which he used Jenno’s AK system for. He finished doing his paperwork at 23 : 00 he then locked his office door then went to the cabin he is sleeping in.   
At exactly 23 : 30 he is fast asleep so is everyone else on the campsite well except for the Trollsquad they did not go to sleep until 00 : 30 since they spent the majority of the evening playing modded Minecraft and Overwatch which they all enjoyed very much and they are all counting down the days until the event day in LA since they are looking forward to it alot as well as when they get to hang out with all their all time favorite vlogger the day after their event in LA. The vlogger which they get to hang out with the day after their own event in LA is Roman Atwood let’s just say Roman has his own surprise for the TrollSquad none of them have no idea what it is let’s just say it involves Jenno’s current favorite music band which she listens to everyday and she wants to meet them one day in person especially since her current favorite song is by them and it is named well not going to give you any spoilers am I.   
You will just have to wait until that chapter comes out to see what the name of the band is Jenno as well as the rest of the TrollSquad would love to meet in person...


	16. Next Morning

It is 8 : 00 Wednesday morning Jenno as well as the rest of the members in the trollsquad cabin are eating breakfast in the kitchen they are all discussing the event in LA all of them are looking forward to it they are all counting down the days to it since they are looking forward to doing the performance before the event starts since it is the first time they are starting the event this way but come to think of it is the 5 years anniversary of the Trollsquad on the day of the event and they all wanted to do something special for all the fans attending the event as well as their own special guests. 

No one in the trollsquad kept track of the time that morning none of them knew what the time is until Steve called Chase.  
Let’s just say that phone conversation the rest of the trollsquad had to witness was interesting to say the least.  
In the end Chase did get moaned at by Steve as well as Danno over the phone but he simply just told them that he would be there soon since the rest of the trollsquad came to visit last night and that they have not been awake that long. 

At exactly 8 : 55 after the goodbyes to the trollsquad members which are not staying at the camp for the therapy and team building activities went home while the ones which did have to participate in the activities at the camp or the leaders of the activities exited the cabin and walked back towards the camp.

On the walk back towards the campsite everyone in the group except for Jenno talked about the livestream they are doing that night with the rest of the trollsquad in the cabin they are looking forward to it they just have to get through the day of the activities with the rest of the camp members. Jenno , Austin and Andrew are looking forward to spending the day together even though it is a work day not a chill day but it doesn’t matter they enjoy their time together no matter if it is work or chill out time.

At exactly 9 : 15 all of them arrived outside the gym which is where Chase , Sky as well as Jason will be for under the next 2 hours before the lads went in Jenno said : good luck you 3 just ignore the people who annoy you if they get to annoying just use the radios you got given this morning and radio us then we will tell you where we are the channel is the second one by the way.  
Chase said : thanks Jenno. Right come on Jason and Sky we better get in there so we can get to work before Steve and Danno moans at us even more than he has to for us being late.  
Jason said : I agree with you there Chase.  
Chase , Sky and finally Jason all give Jenno a hug then they both opened the gym door and closed it behind them.

Jenno said : now that is done I need to go have a lovely phone call with my soon to be ex director before we start filming.  
Andrew said : good luck with that you will need somewhere private to do it. You can use my office if you want to.  
Jenno said : sounds like a good idea. You 2 can stay for the phone call to since knowing my luck I will need you 2 to help calm me down since the director does have a tendency to aggravate me on some occasions.  
Austin said : don’t we know it.  
Austin , Andrew and Jenno all walked away from outside the gym towards Andrew’s office.

At exactly 9 : 25 all of them arrived outside Andrew’s office he then unlocked the door they all went into the office and Andrew shut the door behind him they all sat down on the seats in his office then Jenno got out her work phone and called number 3 on her contact list which happens to be her soon to be ex Director Leon Vance after 2 rings Leon answered the phone the following phone conversation with Leon for Jenno is an interesting experience to say the least for Austin and Andrew luckily no one else is there to witness it otherwise the call would of gone a lot differently than it already is.

Phone call with Director Leon Vance

At exactly 9 : 28 Leon hears his mobile phone ringing he hopes that it is not due to another incident between members of team Gibbs but once he sees it is Jenno who is calling him his hopes for an easy day of work has gone out the window he is hoping that he would not have to go to the camp again to sort out the issues within team Gibbs but yet again he has to oh well team Gibbs will be in for a big shock when Tony leaves the team officially after the camp has finished but they will be in for a bigger shock since Tony is leaving Jenno is not to far behind.

After hearing the 3rd ring on his phone Leon answers it he said : what can I do for you today Jenno ?  
Jenno politely said : well Leon I am putting in my verbal resignation from the agency with you now and you will get the written one when I have time to do it probably will not be until wednesday after camp since I am busy all the other days when I get back from camp due to Youtuber and work meetings with the new team I am going to be apart of. 

Leon said : I know about your job offer to join a Mike Renko’s team as his senior field agent in LA you could do that instead of quitting the agency all together plus you will be closer to your guide.

Jenno said : I was thinking about it but I got a better offer from a friend of mine who is incharge of a game which myself as well as many members of the Trollsquad and Nice posture group play and the position is very tempting and I have already informed him that I will be taking the position over plus I will have an assistant to help me out with the job too when I need help or I can delegate work to him when I am busy with other projects.

Leon said : I am annoyed at you for telling me you are leaving the agency but then on the other hand I am happy for you since you sound excited for the new job. What is the new job you will be doing instead of this one?

Jenno said : head designer with Overwatch basically being the head of the designer team which designs maps , gamemodes and characters for the game. 

Leon said : I have heard of that game my family play it quite a bit especially my children they have been trying to get me to play it for a while now. I might just give it a go now. Just wondering does any of your team know yet about you quitting ?

Jenno said : no they don’t Blair and Nate as well as some other people know and I think Tony has his suspicions about me moving on from the team but he doesn’t know for certain I am really not looking forward to telling them I am leaving the team as well as quitting NCIS all together but I need to do something that makes me happy and I will enjoy doing everyday and doing youtuber bits with TrollSquad as well as Nice Posture as well as my other youtuber friends is what I enjoy doing and working with my friend in in Overwatch who will technically be my boss as well as a member of the Trollsquad it will be fun and good for me to and alot less dangerous and reckless then working in team Gibbs. Including a lot less stress due to unnecessary arguments , debation and grumpy caffeine addicted boss. 

Leon said : do you want me to inform the team about you quitting or do you want to do it ?

Jenno said : can you do it since you can just phone Gibbs and tell him I can’t since I don’t have my work phone on me right now plus after I have finished this conversation with you I have got to start filming the camp video with the help of the camp leader as well as one of the other staff members all of it needs to be filmed before 19 : 00 tonight since myself as well as the whole Trollsquad are livestreaming together on the gaming channel at 20 : 00 and well all need to eat before then plus we have got to do some bits towards the LA meetup next Saturday.

Leon said : sure thing Jenno just for you. Just to let you know the family including myself will be at the meetup next Saturday the children are looking forward to it just wondering who are the special guests at the event ?

Jenno said : as much as I like you Leon I am not giving any spoilers to you about who the special guests are lets just say one of them is a part of the bit before the event officially begins and if you are lucky I may introduce them to you as well as your 2 wonderful children personally afterwards that is if you're lucky. Right I am going to go get some work done I will talk to you later. 

Leon said : ok have fun Jenno and I will phone Gibbs for you now to inform him be3 careful though you know what he is like when someone messes with his team.

Jenno said : I promise to be careful I have the Trollsquad as well as members of the camp staff to protect me from a temperamental Gibbs. Good luck Leon with the call you need it.

Jenno then hanged up on Leon she then turned of her personal phone and put it in her pocket then all 3 of them exited Andrew’s office and started to work on filming the campsite tour and activities video.


	17. Start of Filming / Director Leon Vance Phone call with Gibbs

At exactly 9 : 40 Jenno , Andrew and Austin are standing next to the start of the outside assault course which is the furthest away activity on the campsite luckily no teams are on the activity at the time but there are a few staff standing by the assault course including the other camp leader named Nathan who is the camp leader when Andrew is busy with Trollsquad bits when Nathan sees the 3 of them he said : how is camp going ?  
Andrew said : precise the normal arguments between team Gibbs members and Jenno having an argument between her as well as Blair and storming out to spend the night in her usual camp hiding area with the rest of the Trollsquad members on camp as well as the rest of the Trollsquad when they made an appearance. Not forgetting the reason for the argument with Blair in the first place due to her quitting her NCIS job to do Trollsquad along with being the head designer with a friend of hers for the Overwatch game.   
Nathan said : sounds like you have had an eventful camp so far. Glad I am not there to deal with it.  
Austin said : you will have to deal with it next Friday from 9 : 00 since the whole Trollsquad are going to be on the campsite so you will be incharge since we all will be practising for the LA event on Saturday in the staff fitness area the majority of the day.   
Max said : does that mean we all have to make an appearance on that Friday then ?  
Jenno said : you and Nathan have to since Andrew and Austin are going to be busy with Trollsquad all day. The rest of you only if you want to help out the other 2 to be honest it is best that you do make an appearance since the teams are probably going to be grouchy especially Fornell since he will be the only member of his team for the last 3 days of camp since 2 members of the Trollsquad are on his team and his senior agent got sent home the first day due to pissing me off. He can go work with Gibbs team for the last 3 days of camp just to annoy him.  
Dan said : that will be fun for Fornell and Gibbs team especially Gibbs.  
Jenno said : certainly will be. Right you lot we have filming to do let’s get started.

Jenno then takes her vlog camera out of her bag she then passes it to Andrew she then got out her mini drone which is the smaller one out of the 2 she has with a camera on it she also gets her drone controller out which she also gives to Austin to hold she then does her bag up and put it back on her back she then said : the ones who do not want to be on youtube or the camp website can disappear this is your 10 second warning before Andrew turns the vlog camera on to start filming. Austin since you know how to fly the mini drone you can fly it this time while I do the talking for once.

Andrew said : thought you were going to use the bigger one for the filming?  
Jenno said : not for this plus the bigger one has just been repaired from the last time I used it and I don’t fancy getting moaned at for breaking it again but come to think of it was Sky who broke it not me. I have been ordered to not let any one who is not good at flying drones near the big one again otherwise he may not fix it next time.   
Austin said : can I fly it then since I actually do know how to fly a drone?  
Jenno said : maybe don’t know yet since I have not used it since it has been fixed if your lucky you may get to use it after the livestream tonight depending how late the livestream finishes as well as if I can bothered to get it out knowing my luck the livestream will finish just before a certain fluffy Bacca is due to livestream so I will probably be watching that as well as spending sometime on the crazy craft server.

Andrew said : Right come on Jenno I am turning the camera on and let’s get to work.

1 minute later the camera is on the first one to speak is Jenno and she said : Oh hello there everyone my name is Jenno I am a member of the TrollSquad youtube group today myself as well as Andrew and Austin will be showing you around camp Waterford where myself as well as many federal agencies as well as other youtubers such as the rest of the Trollsquad go camping as well as participating in many team building activities which are very fun to do. This camp is a very good one with awesome members of staff who will help you and answer any questions you need answers too. There is a chance that on some occasions you may get the opportunity to meet the Trollsquad in person since us lot as a group do training at the camp as well as the occasional vlog videos and live streams. Where I am currently standing is the outside Assault course which is suitable for all ages to go across and when it comes to this assault course the members of staff and the trollsquad are quite competitive about it they even have races to see who can get over the course first and who has the fastest time over the whole course. Now I am going to pass you onto Matt who is going to tell you all more about the course while myself as well as Nathan get ready to run the assault course.  
Matt walked over to the view of the camera and started to explain the assault course to the camera.  
2 minutes later Jenno and Nathan are at the start line of the assault course and Austin has put the mini drone up in the air ready to film the assault course race between Jenno and Nathan.  
Jenno nodded her head in the direction of Matt who took the sign as that they were ready 5to race so he said : Jenno and Nathan are going to race across the assault course to show you it.  
Jenno and Nathan , Ready , Set and ... Go ! 

Jenno and Nathan did exactly that Andrew turned the camera off to save battery since the drone is following the race from the air just managing to keep up with the pair racing against each other.  
15 minutes later the race ended in a draw which is a bit rare since normally Jenno wins but for once Jenno didn’t mind the draw she said : wow Nathan you have got faster so glad this one is a draw. Did you get all the footage Austin ?  
Austin picked up the drone and turned the camera off on the drone he then said : yep got it all nice race by the way you both did good.  
Nathan says : thanks it is nice to not lose against Jenno for once.  
Jenno said : don’t get too used to it Nathan. Right Austin and Andrew let’s get on with the tour we still have plenty of work to do before lunch time.  
With that been said Jenno walked away from the activity towards the next destination which happened to be the team building area closely followed by Austin and Andrew. 10 minutes later they arrived at their destination and the vlog camera got turned back on the filming began. 

The same process of filming then turning camera of while travelling to the next area of activities continued until 13 : 00 when it was time for a lunch break lets just say that the event   
of Jenno seeing her team as well as the LA team is an interesting one to say the least. Jenno did use her 2 Rc cars equipped with go pros as well as the mini drone on many of the outside activities for example the paintballing area and the outside water activities area luckily Jenno brought the Rc which can drive across the water which she gave to Andrew to control which he liked a lot since this is only the second time Jenno has used that specific rc car. Jenno of course let Austin use the mini drone and she used the big drone when they were not in a wooded area since she doesn’t particularly fancy breaking the big drone or having to get it out of a tree in a hurry since that's how the big drone broke last time since it kinda fell out of a big tree luckily Jenno’s tech team managed to fix it for her so she can use it again.

Meanwhile well flashback to 10 : 00 that morning team Gibbs except for Tony and Jenno are currently in a team therapy session with Dr Ben Harding when Gibbs phone rang he answered it since he sees that it is the Director calling him he said : what do you want Leon?  
Leon said : why have I just been informed that Jenno is quitting the agency for ? You are already losing Tony to lead one of the 2 new Los Angeles team now you are losing Jenno completely from the agency care to explain that to me Agent Gibbs ?  
Gibbs angrily said : I have no idea Leon I will certainly find out.  
With that been said Gibbs hang up on Leon and is about to storm out the room but Jim and AJ came into the room and blocked the exit Gibbs said : move out my way you 2 I have an agent to question about why they quit my team for.  
Jim and AJ knew exactly who Gibbs is after but they didn’t move out of the way they continued to block the exit eventhough the pair are a bit annoyed with Jenno but she is still one of their own pride and they their own.   
Before Gibbs could get any more angrier Blair as well as Kyle and Scott came into the room they all moved in front of Jim and AJ. This of course annoyed Gibbs evenmore before he could say anything Blair said : Gibbs go sit down you are going nowhere near my senitel without my permission.  
Gibbs didn’t go sit back down he said : shouldn’t you be with her since she is your senitel after all instead of letting her walk around camp or be anywhere else without you.   
Blair said : yes Jenno is my senitel but she does what she wants to and I can’t change her mind once she has made it up now go sit down and continue the team therapy session with the remainder of your team you lot certainly need it.  
With that been said Blair exited the room to go search for his senitel. 5 minutes later he did have her in his sight but he doesn’t go disturb her he doesn’t want to go disturb the fun she is having with the 2 members of the trollsquad he can tell she is doing work as well.  
Jenno of course could tell her guide is near by but she ignores him since she is still a bit annoyed with him as well as Nate for the argument before going to the cabin to spend the rest of last night with the trollsquad   
Jenno knows she will have to face him as well as Nate and the rest of her team eventually but she wishes it would be later rather than sooner what she doesn’t know is that she will see then sooner than she expected. 

In the end team Gibbs ended up having to have a team therapy session until lunch time which annoyed all of them especially Gibbs but once the remainder of his team enter the mess hall area at lunch Gibbs sees Jenno sitting down eating her lunch between Andrew and Austin he of course decided it is the right time to confront her about leaving his team without his permission and how wrong he was and how a certain guide as well as the present 2 members of the Trollsquad surrounded her to protect her lets just say things didn’t turn out as Gibbs expected...


	18. Lunchtime confrontation / TrollSquad Private Training Area

It is exactly 12 : 05 Gibbs is in the mess hall currently having a confrontation with his ex employee Jenno he is a bit surprised that 2 members of the camp staff moved in front of her to protect her from his wrath.  
When he managed to get over his brief shock he shouted : Jenno what the hell gives you permission to quit my team let alone the agency!  
Jenno calmly but deadly said : Agent Gibbs I don’t need your permission to do anything it is my life to rule not yours even my guide knows when I have made my mind up it will not be changed easily or at all and my mind it made up. Now will you kindly go away I want to eat my lunch before I get back to filming.  
Before Jenno could turn around to continue eating her lunch Gibbs angrily said : where is your guide right now then you should be eating lunch with him not the camp staff.  
Jenno calmly said : I can eat lunch with who I want to agent Gibbs I am not a child haven’t been since I was 14. My guide doesn’t control my life and I don’t control his not even my legal guardian doesn’t control my life and he has only been it since 16. Now kindly get lost I want to eat in peace.  
Jenno turns her back to Gibbs and is about to eat something when she hears something or more like someone fall onto the floor she then felt a hand on her shoulder she turns around and sees Austin and Andrew on the floor unconscious she sees Gibbs as well as Ziva in front of her her eyes instantly darkened she took a deep breath to calm down but it didn’t work instead of doing the sensible thing and walking away to calm down and find help she attacks.

Not even 10 seconds later Jenno feels a set of strong arms around her and a familiar voice but she can’t make out who it is since she is so angry for what has happened to her friends the person holding her happened to be Scott he can tell that Jenno is not calming down at all so he shouted at fellow staff member and Senitel Kyle : go get Blair or AJ I can’t calm her down when she is like this!

Before Kyle could exit the mess hall in came Blair , Brad , Jim and AJ once they all see the scene in front of them they are not pleased at all especially Blair since he can now feel all the anger his Senitel is feeling so he goes over to Scott who is currently restraining Jenno in his arms once he sees Blair he said : she has not calmed down at all I can't get to her she is truly pissed off.   
Blair said : I know I can feel it. I can’t believed that this happened I need to get her out of here.   
Just then Andrew and Austin opened their eyes they both see the scene around them they then both looked towards Jenno they both can tell she is royally pissed off and it will take alot to calm her down.

Just then Blair and the other new members in the room see that Andrew and Austin are awake Brad who is now sitting down on the floor at the head of the two lads he said : how are you 2 doing?  
Andrew said : I am fine nothing hurts and before you ask yes I do remember what happened and we will both tell you what happened after we get Jenno somewhere safe.  
Austin said : I agree with Andrew here let’s get her out of here.  
Both of them carefully stood up and went over to Jenno who is currently still in Scott’s arms she now has her eyes closed before Blair could say anything Andrew put his hand on the centre of Jenno’s back and Austin did the same Andrew then said : Jenno calm down myself and Austin are ok if you calm down enough Scott will let you go then you can come with me as well as Andrew as well as Chase , Sky and Jason and we will all go hang out in our area for the rest of lunch then if and only if you are ok we can continue filming the tour only if you are good otherwise we all will spend the rest of the day before livestreaming with the rest of the squad tonight in our area and train for the Atwood Dudeson event.   
Austin said : come on Jenno calm down otherwise you will not be able to stop me blowing stuff up on the Pixelmon server tonight and I know how much you hate stuff being blown up. I may even build a sandcastle on top of the house or spawn I know how much you don’t like them.  
Once Austin said that Jenno opened her eyes she then calmly said : Austin you are so not blowing up the server otherwise I will stick Blade and Ben on you since they will have to fix it. Sandcastle bit only reason I am not wanting you to build one on the server yet is because I have found a perfect place to build one well I should say many since I am thinking about doing a server wide sand castle building contest.  
Jenno sees the shocked look on Andrew as well as the other now present members of the Trollsquad faces she said : what is with the shocked looks ?  
Andrew said : you just admitted to not hating sandcastles that is just wow.  
Jenno said : it’s not that big of a deal. Scott as much as I love getting hugs I want to get out of here before I decide to punch a certain ex coworker and boss who are currently standing behind Jim who they think is going to protect them from me well let’s just say that is pathetic.   
Scott did not let go of Jenno he held her a bit tighter Jenno then instead of demanding to be let go she somehow managed to flip Scott over onto the floor she the teleported out of the room to the private Trollsquad training area which is next to the cabin which only Trollsquad members know about not even a minute later the rest of the Trollsquad present at the camp joined her.

Sky said : nice move back there with Scott but I have a feeling you will be getting a lecture about what you did back there next time you see Scott as well as the other leaders of the Senitel and Guide staff team.  
Jenno said : I know that I asked him to let go but he didn’t so that’s what he get’s. Now I am going to get AK food for me and anyone else who wants then after we have eaten we can get to training.   
Just then the rest of the Trollsquad came into the room when they see the rest of the group Alex said : what has happened ?  
Jenno looked at Chase he then sighed he then said : it goes like this…  
For the next 15 minutes Chase explained to the rest of the TrollSquad about what happened they are all annoyed for what happened to Austin and Andrew as well as what has been happening to Jenno.  
Once the conversation about that incident in the mess hall finished Jenno as well as Jason’s stomach rumbled the rest of the Trollsquad looked at them both Jake then said : sounds like you 2 are hungry and none of us have eaten lunch yet so let’s have lunch then get to training.  
Blade said : I like that idea.  
Ben said : not the only one there Blade.  
Jenno said : ok then squad let’s order lunch then after lunch we will train we do not have long until the event in LA and this routine needs to be as perfect as possible.   
Jason said : I like that idea Jenno don’t forget we also need film the video before the routine starts.   
Jenno said : I know that we will do that later on today now let’s have lunch. AK!  
AK the artificial intelligence said : yes Jenno.  
Jenno said : normal training lunch for all Trollsquad please.   
AK said : sure thing Jenno. Here you go. Enjoy your lunch all of you.  
Once AK finished talking all of the Trollsquad had their individual training lunch appear in front of them on a plate then they all started eating their lunch.  
At exactly 13 : 00 all of the Trollsquad have finished eating lunch then a few minutes later the routine training for the event in LA began. All of the Trollsquad are looking forward to the event in LA since this specific event marks just over 5 years of the Trollsquad group and let’s just say the squad as a whole have got many surprises for the fans attending the event especially a few special surprise guests which no one apart from the guests and the Trollsquad members itself know about. I wonder who the guests are well you will have to wait until the day of the event to find out who they all are…


	19. Aftermath of the Confrontations

Mess Hall

As soon as Jenno disappeared Ziva and Gibbs have woken up they are both pissed off with what Jenno did to them especially Ziva she is wondering how could Jenno beat he she was mossad after all. Gibbs is wondering how Jenno beat him too he has never seen the moves she used on both himself and Ziva before well he has just once before and that was when she spared with an old friend of hers who visited NCIS 4 months ago. He could tell at the time they are both good friends and most of the moves she used on her friend he counteracted them it seemed like he trained her but how could he she has never even mentioned him before but come to think of it Jenno rarely talks about her friends and her past.  
Everyone in the mess hall is a bit shocked about the events which has transpired since they know Jenno is not a violent person unless she is provoked and what Ziva as well as Gibbs did to Andrew and Austin provoked her which is not a good thing to do especially with who she trained with when she was younger since only a few privileged people know about who she trained with and it is best not to piss him off as well as Jenno especially what they both know.

A few minutes later after the events happened Scott has woken up and when Kyle sees this he goes down to his level he said : do you remember what happened?  
Scott said : yes I do I can’t believe Jenno done that. She has never done that before.  
Kyle said : I know that but she has never been that pissed off before with anyone. Not even when Blair somehow pisses her off she doesn’t get that mad.  
Blair said : I have never seen her that pissed off before either. I hope wherever she has gone someone is with her and calming her down since her being pissed off for a long period of time will cause permanent damage which will not be a good thing at all.  
Nate said : I hope whoever is calming her down can manage her since when she is pissed off well lets just say she is a handful.  
AJ said : well whenever she decides to make a reappearance all of us our having a sit down together to talk out the confrontation and find a way to stop that happening again.  
Ben H said : I agree with you AJ but best to let her calm down for a while since having a talk with a slightly pissed off Jenno is not the best of ideas in the world. Come to think of it Austin , Andrew , Sky and Jason all disappeared off with her so they could all be in the same place.  
Brad said : knowing them yes they are all together and if I remember rightly they are all apart of Trollsquad and once the rest of the Trollsquad find out what has happened they will be coming straight to camp to keep an eye on Jenno as well as the rest of the Trollsquad camp members for the rest of the time they are at camp. So I hope you lot are prepared to get through 5 other members of the youtube group for the rest of the time Jenno , Chase , Jason , Austin and Andrew are at camp.  
AJ said : I am sure they would let Blair get to her since he is her guide after all.  
Nate said : not likely especially if they heard about the arguments the 2 have been having they will not let anyone near her she will be protected by them and watched like a hawk. The only one who could possibly get near her with the rest of the Trollsquad around her is Tony since the Trollsquad actually know and like him alot.   
Brad said : so you want to use my Senitel as messenger to Jenno ?  
Jim said : it is the best option that we have right now until she wants to be near any of us or talk to any of us again which I don’t think will happen for a while to come.  
Just then Ziva said : couldn’t you just make her be near you lot and talk to you ?  
All of them turned to face Ziva and glared at her for just suggesting that since they all know that is not a good thing to think let alone do to a person who wants nothing to do with them. There is a silence due to this suggestion in the end Blair said : when it comes to my senitel you can't force her to do anything she doesn’t want to do I have tried that before only once and let’s just say it did not turn out well for me at all. Luckily an old friend of Jenno’s staying with us at the time and he managed to outmove her as well as calm her down.  
Gibbs said : what is her old friend called ? I am sure you can get him down here to help you all out with her.  
Blair said : her old friend would more and likely once been told about what happened would be on her side. His name is Yasha didn’t get told a last name and I have no contact details for him only Jenno does and I don’t fancy having to hack into her stuff just to find a number to contact him with. It is best to let Jenno as well as the rest of the Trollsquad calm her down then she will be dealt with once she makes an appearance when she is calm enough to do so until that happens we all need to eat lunch and get back to the activities we have all been assigned too. Now for those who don’t know what activity their team is on next it goes as follows LA team you all have free time except for Nate you and me have therapy with Ben H , DC team you have raft building since Fornell the rest of your team is not here you can join them and BAU team you have the outside assault course to do.

Jim said : eventhough lunch was up 2 minutes ago you can all have an extra 10 minutes due to the events which transpired but as soon as those 10 minutes are up all of you will be going to your activities. Until then enjoy the rest of your lunch and Scott after you have eaten you are getting checked out by Brad no if or buts just do as you are told.  
With that been said Jim walks out of the mess hall followed by AJ , Ben , Nate and Blair.

The next 10 minutes of lunch time in the mess hall is a peaceful on with no other incidents well it is not that peaceful since literally everyone is talking about the incident between Jenno , Gibbs and Ziva which of course pissed of people in the pride Jenno is in but they did nothing about it for now since they all know there has been enough arguments for one day. Plus they don’t fancy having to face Jim as well as AJ’s wrath due to another argument happening they can all tell they are already pissed off and having a pissed of Jim as well as AJ telling any of them off for causing or being part of an argument is not anything that any one of them want to experience in a hurry.


	20. Rest of the Day

The rest of the day at camp Waterford is a good one to say the least well for Jenno and the rest of the TrollSquad since they spent all the time up until 30 minutes before they were due to go live practising for the LA event which all of them are excited for. The squad filmed the video the fans are going to see before the music begins so start the performance they are doing before they all open the event. The filming of the video took 40 minutes to do which is a bit of a long time but then the squad didn't mind that since they wanted the video as perfect as possible especially due to it being the first thing the fans see before the main performance begins. The squad decided to edit the video the next day well Blade and Ben will be in the cabin doing the editing since the rest of the squad have decided to help with the filming of the rest of the camp for the camp tour video which Jenno in a way is grateful for since she can get better footage as well as more help when editing the video once it is done. The livestream for the TrollSquad is a highly successful one it is fun too especially when Jenno ended up losing a bet to Blade and she had to eat pineapple pizza live on stream well she thought she would hate it but she actually like it and wouldn't mind eating it more often she didn't admit it out loud though. After the livestream finished the rest of the squad had dinner which happened to be pizza then they ended up playing modded Minecraft the rest of the night until 23 :00. They mostly did building competitions that night on Minecraft the main one they spent a lot of time on is a team building sandcastle competition which of cause Austin & Jenno won. 

For the rest of the camp members who are not apart of the TrollSquad do not have the best rest of the day since members of staff who are not TrollSquad are in a bad mood due to what they witnessed or what they have been told about what happened in the mess hall at lunch time. The staff members which the teams at the camp have not met yet made an appearance and they ended up running any activities the TrollSquad staff members were supposed to run which annoyed them a little bit but when they heard the reason for the disappearance of all TrollSquad staff members and team members they were not annoyed at them any more but at the people who caused this to happen. Just the DC teams luck the leader of the camp who is incharge since Andrew is not there had the DC team for the last activity of the day decided to make the activity harder than he normally does for any people who take part in the activity. The activity is paint balling which all the staff team took part in and let's just say the DC team got thrashed by the present staff team so badly that 2 of them had to go to the infirmary due to injuries in a sensitive area. Before the day finished and all the teams had lights out time all the people on the campsite apart from the TrollSquad ones had a campfire which rules old and new are discussed as well as introducing the new staff members and the schedules for the next day for each team is discussed as well as what will happen if any of the rules are broken especially the one related to pissing off or confronting any TrollSquad members present on the campsite.   
Not all the people are happy with the new rules as well as the telling off they received for what happened in the mess hall as well as the incident at the outdoor assault course earlier on that afternoon. The team which are the least happy about it is team Gibbs well the remaining members that is since they moaned about it all the way back to the cabins they are due to stay in for the rest of the camp. Luckily for Tony he is not staying in the cabin with any of team Gibbs any more he moved all his stuff to a different cabin he will now be sharing with Dave Rossi and Dr Brad Pitt.

In the end by the time the whole DC team got back to their own cabins and the moaning they did to each other through texting well Tim , Abby and Ziva did that it was about midnight before they all went to sleep what they didn't know is that the new staff members well new to them at least will be waking them all up at 4 : 00 in the morning for a long long hike to be out of the way for most of the day so the TrollSquad can finish filming the camp video in peace and not be disturbed by unruly ex team members.  
Well they would still have to put up with the rest of the camp people as well as the Senitel and Guide staff team which Jenno knows she will be getting a talking to by them sooner or later due to what happened between her and Scott but she hopes it is later way later like never happens due to being to busy with the rest of the camp and completely forget about it but she knows that will not happen at all she just hopes they do it when she is not in the middle of doing something for the TrollSquad. You will have to wait until the next chapter to see whether or not the talk about the incident between Jenno and Scott happens at all while herself as well as the TrollSquad members are present on the camp Waterford camp site.


	21. 4 AM Awakening

4 AM Awakening 

At exactly 4 : 00 both Ncis DC huts got a loud awakening with being shouted at either by Jim or AJ all the DC team members moaned at being awoken at this hour but they did as they were told to any way. Well the only Ncis member not woken at that hour is Tony he is fast asleep in Brad’s arms. 5 minutes later all of the Ncis DC members that were staying in the huts exited the huts ready for the day well as ready as you can be at 4 am in the morning.  
Once outside they all see 3 of the staff members they met the day before as well as a few they have not met yet which they got introduced to well they are not exactly staff members they are an experienced SAS unit which happens to be the SAS unit Jenno trained with when she was younger as well as when she wants to train on occasions when she is not busy with work or TrollSquad bits which is not that often anymore but the squad still meet up with her as well as the rest of the TrollSquad when both of them are free and not training or busy with YouTube bits. Once the squad heard what her teammates have been doing to Jenno they are not happy at all so they offered to do something about it and when they got a call from Andrew last night to ask them to come to the camp and lead a hike which will start at 4 am for the DC Ncis team they all accepted the offer even Eagle who is not a morning person at all but he is going to make an exception just this once.

Now back to the present time at 4 : 05 the whole of K unit as well as Nathan , Alex , Dan and the remaining members of the DC Ncis team are standing outside the huts the DC team are staying in and it is not even light yet.   
The first one to speak that morning is Nathan he said : good morning all today your team will be going on a survival hike the 4 new people you have been introduced to will be coming with you along with Max and Dan. All the rules that were put in place last night will still stand during your hike today along with any rules K unit give to you we are very lucky they agreed to come lead this hike since they only got back from a mission 3 days ago and they are supposed to be resting but they offered to lead this hike instead of resting which I am grateful for. Now I will hand you over to K unit and my other 2 staff members. K unit and the other 2 you all know the route and the area which is currently a no go due to construction. The TrollSquad rule applies in case you see them at all today but that is highly unlikely they were streaming last night and they probably stayed up until early hours of this morning knowing the group. Now I will see you lot at dinner time if you get back in time that is.K unit they are all yours good luck.

With that been said Wolf shouted : alright you lot follow my unit and you will not get lost we will be staying as a group and no wondering off I don't exactly want to go seek any of you if you do myself and my unit have better things to do then look for a lost agent. You will obey all our orders if you don't there will be punishments when we get back to camp or along the way it has not been decided yet all I can say is the punishments I know are strict and creative even a few younger members of my unit as well as other SAS members know not to mess with me. Now get going!

With that been said Wolf starts walking away from the group and the rest of k unit as well as the Ncis team followed him. All of the Ncis lot well mostly Abby and Ziva are moaning about the early morning wake up call and having to do a hike which Tony as well as Jenno are not doing which they both think is highly unfair since they should be getting this punishment too. What the remaining team members don't know is that the hike is not a normal hike it is one filled with many booby traps to avoid as well as many other hidden SAS members both American and Australian along the way to catch them by surprise by using the baby traps to their advantage there may be a few of them with paintball guns in hand too since the majority of them especially the leader of unit 12 want to get a way of revenge on the people who have treated Jenno and Tony badly. The best way to get revenge in the SAS term of things is paint balling or pranking the other people who you are getting revenge on and that is what they are all doing to the DC Ncis team. 

At exactly 4 : 20 all of the Ncis DC team as well as the staff members and present K unit members got to the start of the wooded area where the rest of the hidden SAS members are and the booby traps are currently set out to catch the unsuspecting Ncis team. Before they all went into the woodland Wolf said: all of you move in front of us we will be watching you from behind it is easier to make sure you don't get lost this way.  
All of the Ncis DC team did as they were told and within a minute later the walk into the woodland of traps has begun.   
Who will set of the booby traps first? Which person do the hidden SAS members hit first ? How will the team react? Well you will have to wait a while unit you find out next time on the adventures of Jenno Getz.


	22. Filming with the TrollSquad at Camp

It is 10 : 00 by the time the whole of the Trollsquad including Ben as well as Blade are out of bed as well as reasonably awake well that is only due to either coffee or Red bull going through all their systems since they are still a bit tired due to how late they all stayed up playing video games as well as doing bits for the upcoming TrollSquad event in LA. 

The first thing they did after consuming coffee and Red bull is prepare breakfast which none of them could be bothered to cook anything for breakfast so in the end Jenno just ended up using the AI system and got all of the Trollsquad their favorite breakfast foods which pleased them alot especially Sky and Jason since they know they will probably have their boss on their backs for not doing any activities with him at all that day but to be honest the pair don’t care since they both are leaving the FBI after they finish at the camp early since they are fed up with the way Sacks treats them as well as they are just more interested in youtube right now as well as the new adventures the Trollsquad are going to be going on together as well as the many projects lined up too for future livestreams and videos for both the vlog and gaming channel. Jason and Sky are not the only people doing that either Chase is to as much as he loves working with his brother and the team but he wants more fun adventures in his life and the Trollsquad give him that. Chase has not told the rest of the team yet but what he doesn’t know is that his brother and Danno suspect it and they actually don’t mind him adventuring out with the rest of the Trollsquad since they both know that the Trollsquad especially Jenno will watch out for him and his six. 

It is 10 : 35 by the time everyone in the Trollsquad has finished eating breakfast as well as having filming bits ready for the day ahead with each other well it will be Ben and Blade together editing last nights video footage while the rest of the squad are out of the cabin finishing filming the tour of the campsite together hoping they don’t bump into Jenno’s old team as well as hopefully not bumping into any of the senitel and guide team as well as Jenno’s guide since she is not ready to talk to them about the events of yesterday as well as she doesn’t exactly want to be anywhere near them since she is still a bit annoyed with all of them especially her own guide. 

At 10 : 40 Jenno said : do we have everything we need to film the rest of the camp with since I am sure none of us want to have to run back up here to get anything we have forgotten?  
Alex said : RC trucks & controllers with full battery x2 , Fully Charged Mini Drone with spare battery & controller including spare batteries , Fully charged big drone & controller with spare batteries , Vlog camera x2 fully charged & spare batteries , Gopro fully charged x2 , Fully charged Trollsquad radios x 8 , x4 two litres bottles of Tango twist , x 4 big original Skittle packets and that’s it since none of us need our phones since we are taking the radios with us to keep contact. Well that's all I think we need anyway. Anything else you lot can think of?  
Chase said : no that is all we need we have the tech to film as well as food and drink if we get hungry or thirsty. We better get to work soon otherwise we will not get all the filming done in time for dinner tonight since I know all of us will want to play games tonight especially if we end up seeing any sight of all the people we are trying to avoid to let out the stress plus I am sure Jenno wants to attempt to get the Phoenix on ARK sometime soon.   
Jenno said : we better get going then since I so want that Phoenix it is so annoying to tame especially since you can only get it during the superheat which is rare. 

With that been said all of the members of the TrollSquad which are helping with the filming that day exit the cabin with all the bits they need to do filming with they all are looking forward to getting the filming done so they can go have some fun well after the editing as well as the days practise for the Trollsquad event coming up happens. 

Filming Time 

At 10 : 50 the Trollsquad arrived at the area which they need to film in for the camp tour video luckily for them no one is there so they can film in peace and quiet which they all enjoy doing together since they can actually get stuff done within a reasonable amount of time.   
The filming in that area took all of 15 minutes since it is not as big area as some of the other areas the squad have to film that day for the camp tour video. The next area the TrollSquad went to unfortunately for them currently contained the NCIS LA team as well as Steve and Danno let’s just say it is awkward to say the least especially with her guide being on that team and him wanting to talk to her of course she ignored him as well as the rest of the team so herself and the Trollsquad could get the filming done in that area as quick as possible to get away from both teams and the awkwardness of the current situation between Jenno and her guide.   
The filming in that area took until 11 : 25 then they left the area for the last area of filming they need to do for the camp tour luckily the next area when they got there has no one in it that they can see since it is the largest area on the campsite. It is an open area too so the big drone came out for use as well as both RC trucks and the mini drone to which all of them took turns in flying well except for Jenno and Sky since they are flying the big drone since those 2 are less likely to crash then the rest of the squad and Jenno doesn’t fancy having a lecture from the person who fixed the drone last time for crashing it again so soon. 

In the end the filming of the campsite finished at 12 : 15 well that is when the drones were taken out of the sky and put away along with the rest of the filming equipment. The only tech which is left out is the Rc trucks since Andrew and Austin are having to much fun with them to put them away so in the end it is decided that the pair as well as Chase and Jake can drive the 2 RC’S back to the cabin which they all did together happily enjoying the extra time with the 2 rc trucks they have available to them to use.

 

It is 12 : 45 when all of them entered the Trollsquad cabin they all then went into the livingroom to sit down after a long morning and early afternoon filming the rest of the camp tour video. Which they all enjoyed doing and while they were out Ben and Blade managed to get the video footage from last night fully edited between the both of them which they were going to show after all of them have eaten a well deserved lunch since they are all hungry after all the work they did together as a team. 

Meanwhile in a woodland far away from the Trollsquad cabin there is a loud bang then a loud curse which could be heard for miles around as well as a lot of laughter but not from the person who got splatted or the team it is from but from the K unit themselves. I wonder who or what got K unit to laugh that much but whatever it was or whoever it was deserved it to say the least you will have to wait until the next time to find out what happened to cause this amount of amusement from the SAS team.


	23. Woodland Adventures of Team Gibbs Part 1

Within 10 minutes of entering the trap woods at just gone 4 : 30 in the morning there is a loud bang then a curse due to the pain from the bang noise which happened to be a shooting noise luckily for Gibbs team it is not a bullet being shot at them it is a paintball instead which happened to get Gibbs in the centre of his back which is quite painful place to be hit to say the least so that caused him to swear which K unit did not appreciate at all. 2 minutes later K unit finished laughing due to Gibbs getting shot by a paintball which is personally given to him by the best paintball shooter out of Unit 12 of the Australian SAS his code name is Tasmanian Devil Devil for short. Let’s just say Devil is not to be messed with since anyone that does ends up getting the Trollsquad punishment which means getting pranked a lot basically even though he is not officially Trollsquad but he knows some of there nastiest pranks due to the squad telling him about them since Unit 12 and Trollsquad hang out with each other a lot when they are free. Plus it does help that he is Alex’s cousin and Sky’s best friend.

In the end due to Gibbs swearing Wolf said : Gibbs since you sweared around not only your team but an elite SAS unit you have earned yourself as well as anyone else who decides to swear , moan , backchat or talk bad about anyone present on the campsite at all today while you are with us will be having a session with Eagle on caffeine as well as sugar in a locked room when we get back to camp at around 19 : 00 tonight let’s just say you don’t want to be in a locked room with Eagle when he has caffeine or a high amount of sugar in his system even all of the SAS and Australian SAS know not to give him any of those things to drink or eat. 

Gibbs said : I am not scared of being stuck in a locked room with a caffeinated and high sugar Eagle he can’t be that bad.

Fox said : ok then I wish you luck with him then. I hope you like singing or is it squawking can’t remember what Cheetah said she thought it was like last time she heard Eagle sing. 

Snake said: it was squawking and if I remember rightly she said the next time she hears it she would dye his hair neon blue or pink while he is asleep as well as hide his favorite things until he agreed not to sing again around her. 

Abby said : that is a bit harsh a person should be allowed to freely sing when they want to not be blackmailed into being kept quiet. 

Eagle said : I know right but i would rather not sing then have my hair dyed a neon colour and some of my stuff going missing especially what I think Cheetah would hide.

Wolf said : Eagle she would not hide that item she knows what it means to you she is not that bad she will probably just hide items that you use not as much as that item. Just don’t get any ideas about singing now though we have work to do speaking of work you lot get walking we have another 5 miles before we get to the area which will have an activity to keep all of you entertained for a while but there are rules to follow for the activity too which you all will follow or else.

With that been said Gibbs started to walk forward followed closely by the rest of his team as well as K unit , who were all having a conversation in the Finnish language which Jenno as well as Jason teached them well apart from the swear words that is since they didn’t exactly want them to know what they say when it comes to swearing in that language which they do on the occasions along with minecraftion , Russian and the newest language the pair know along with the rest of the Troll squad which happens to be the language named Ark after the game all of them play along with Overwatch and Minecraft. 

It is 5 : 45 by the time K unit and the DC team get to the activity area within 15 minutes after Wolf explained the rules of the activity which should be keeping Gibbs team preoccupied for at least 5 hours due to having to hunt for the material as well as building the shelters. Exactly at   
6 : 00 the activity began with K unit as well as the rest of the present hidden members of Unit 11 and Unit 12 Aussie SAS keeping watch over the team as well as making sure the pranks as well as traps worked on the DC team. They were all filming the whole thing to give the Trollsquad especially Jenno free entertainment to watch when they next time have time together when they are free not doing gaming bits or getting prepared for the Trollsquad event in LA which all of the SAS lot are excited for since they are going to be present for it to which they are looking forward to especially seeing the fans reaction to the performance at the start of the event since from what they have seen it looks amazing.


End file.
